


Becoming One ~Asta x OC~ (Black Clover Fanfic)

by lyricc0900



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Black Character(s), F/M, King - Freeform, Manga & Anime, Romance, Wizards, grimoire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 42,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricc0900/pseuds/lyricc0900
Summary: Mika was found on the doorstep a year after Asta and Yuno were found. Like Asta, she doesn't have any powers. But all that changes when fate seems to be on her side and her future seem lovingly bright.
Relationships: Asta (Black Clover)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Grimoire

Name - Mika

Brown Skin, Long White Hair, Purple eyes

__

_Flashback_

_The stars shine on the crying baby girl left behind by an unknown person. He cries wake up Orsi Ofai and the 2 baby boys inside. Ofai walks outside and lifts the crying baby girl, "People are just monsters nowadays! Don't worry, I'll take care of you." They walk inside, now 3 babies continue to cry. Once the baby girl lays in between the boys they all seem to calm down._

_Ofai watches in aw as the 2 try to make her laugh, and they're successful. She opens her bright purple eyes and looks at the two. The two boys then start to hit each other, from the looks of it there fight over her._

_She stops them and holds there hand, soon they all fall asleep together in pure silent bliss. Ofai looks at the basket she came in and reads a small note._

_"Her name is Mika, she is very important, keep her safe."_

_He smiles at the note and looks over at Mika. "Welcome to the family."_

_As the years went by the 3 became inseparable, Asta and Mika became closer than ever. Unlike the talented Yuno, they never seemed to develop powers but they never gave up and they trained together to get stronger._

_**15 years later** _

**Mika POV**

"WILL YOU PLEASE MARRY ME!" I watch as Asta fails again at proposing to Sister Lily. His persistence leading him to a holy water fist. I grab a towel and run over to Asta, helping him up. "Don't worry you'll get her next time!" 

He jumps us but this time gets beat by Yuno and his magic. "Why do you keep butting in Yuno!" 

He crosses his arms, "Well, because your Noisy, short, lack both composure and tolerance and have nothing about you that applies to women." 

Before Asta could blow up, I wack Yuno upside the head. "15 years together and that's how you treat him, be nice!" He looks and me and sighs, "Ok."

Yuno goes to help Sister Lily, Asta gets even madder and tries to fight Yuno with his 'magic', the one thing we don't have. Nash doesn't help the situation by rubbing it in his face. "It's sad that someone your age can't even use magic. That never happens."

Asta growls at him, "Come on kid! Show some respect."

"Not a chance haven't you realized that magic is everything? You're the only two people I've ever seen who can't use magic."

Asta starts to challenge him in a sit-up contest, then Yuno tries to top him off with using his magic to dry off the clothes. 

Everyone cheers for him, leaving Asta in the dust.

Then Asta tries to chop the wood, but Yuno beats him to it. Father Ofai pops out, "YUNO IS THE HOME OF THIS CHURCH!"

I watch from afar as Asta sulks in the shadows. I can't help but get mad, so I pick up a chopped piece of wood and chuck it at Ofai. "Shut the hell up! STOP PUSHING ASTA INTO YUNO'S SHADOW!" He starts to bleed but I don't care.

"WE'RE GOING TO GET OUR GRIMOIRE'S AND MAKE THIS CHURCH PROUD YOU'LL SEE!" I grab Asta's hand and pull him along towards the giant skull, the woods is where we usually train anyway.

Once we get to our spot, we train like hell leaving little to no room for breaks.

**March**

It's finally time to get our Grimoire's, we stand together exciting waiting. Asta and I are pumped up, Yuno is his usually calm self but I can sense the excitement and cockiness by tapping of his shoe. 

Finally, an old wizard announces the time for our new journeys of mages. Grimoires start to fly down to there master, Asta and I wait patiently. Asta ask, "Is our Grimoire running late or something?" 

Laughs start to parade around us, but then it stops when a glowing book appears in front of Yuno. I look to see he has a 4 leaf clover, the same one the 1st wizard king has. 

"I will become the Wizard King." 

I watch and give him a small smile, and look back at Asta and give him the same. 'I know you'll be able to become the wizard king too, even without magic.'

I wipe my tears before they can fall from my eyes, Asta shouts. "I'm hot on your heels. "I'LL CATCH UP TO YOU! I AM YOU RIVAL." Everyone begins to laugh at him, I send them deadly glares and they quickly shut up.

The two have a stare-off and I stand in between, I watch as Yuno walks past him and give him a simple word.

"No."

**Timeskip**

Asta and I watch as a chain user threatens to steal Yuno's and the power of the others. Asta and I jump out of the tree, I'm a bit more graceful then him, but we make in time all the same.

"Mika, stay here!" 

"But-" He looks at me, and I keep quiet.

"Fine, but if things are going south them I'm stepping in."

Asta confronts him and shows no fear, he charges head-on dodging every chain that comes his way. He successfully comes from behind and tries to punch him but the chains hold him back. 

He gets sliced, "ASTA!" I run towards him only to get trapped by the chains. 

Toxic thoughts fill my head, _'If I had magic, I could save them. I wish I was stronger, I need to save them.'_

I watch in shock as he starts to kick Asta's lifeless body, "DON"T TOUCH HIM!" I grip on the chains, trying to break them. He starts to rub in Asta's magic curse which only makes me angrier.

"You and that girl back there are nothing, you magicless rejects." 

Yuno stars to comfort Asta and I but I tune him out, trying to break the chains. 'I've had enough of this, I can't stand it anymore. I won't feel this, this feeling of despair ever again.'

Yuno's words allowed Asta to have an extra boost of strength, I successfully break the chains. A dark aura fills the are, a red glowing grimoire. Asta summons a sword, he destroys the chains and his user.

He was so powerful that the chain user was pushed to the now broken wall and knocked out. 

"Asta." 

Yuno and I walk toward him with a proud smile, "Check it out you guys, I have a snazzy new grimoire. Ok, it's a little beat up, but I'll treasure it anyway." I giggle a bit, and Yuno walks past him. 

"Wow, you saved me again."

I smile, "Just like old times."

He continues, "I will repay you back one day. Asta, Mika. We made a promise, do you remember."

_**Flashback** _

_"So you want to be the Wizard King too, that means you are my rival!" They look at me and smile, I return it. "I'll stay with you guys to the bitter end! I want to be there when one of you two succeed!"_

_We share a fist bump to finalize our vow._

**_Flashback End_ **

Yellow dust of magic showers around us, we stand together and give each other a fist bump to renew our vow.

"Whatever it takes!"

**NO POV**

Mika starts to glow, the 2 boys stare in aw. 

_Like there is a 4 leaf clover and there is a 5, a 6 leaf clover ready for the 2 grimoires to meet. The 6 leaf clover is meant to keep both 4 and 5 in peace and harmony._

2 books glow both 3 leaf grimoires, one white and the other black. They watch as both collide into there childhood friend and how her appearance changes. On the back of her left hand, a black 3 leaf clover tattoo appears, on her right hand, a white one appears as well. Then her forehead starts to glow, a black and white designed 6 leaf clover appears.

The glowing stops, she stands in front of her friends. They begin to notice the black tips on the tips of her white hair. 

She looks at them with confusion, "Y-you guys?" 


	2. The Capital

**(Note: Mika's outfit consist of Black Shorts, with a white sleeveless turtle neck and short black combat boots)**

**Mika POV**

The starts to set, I try to summon a book but nothing happens. I start to lose a bit of hipe and become frustrated. I aim my hand at a tree and a blast of dark magic comes out. I smile and jump of joy, I do the same thing with my other hand a blast of light its the now broken tree instead. 

I jump up and down with joy, then I fall into something. I look around to see only darkness. I rub my eyes and small and large pockets of light form. I walk under one to see a large tree with a bird's nest, it looks familiar. 

"I'm in the shadows?!" I jump towards the light and go straight through it. I smile warmly and jump back in hoping through shadow to shadow. I'm now in front of the church, I see two large balls of dust come my way. I squint my eyes to see it's Yuno and Asta racing once again. They make it at the exact same time, "Ok let's see who can make it into the church first." 

I walk in with Yuno following close behind me. 

**~Timeskip~**

It was early in the morning, Asta, Yuno and I had our bags packed with our dreams ahead. We say farewells, Nash has no hope for Asta or I but I see the hope in his eyes. The hope that we do become magic knights and make it seem that dreams can come true. 

I smile at the two, we finally leave the church and the others behind. The sun is our guide to the next step. 

We continue to walk on our sunny day, talking about how the capital will be.

Asta smiles at us, "Let's GET A MOVE ON! WE HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE WIZARD KING LIKE YESTERDAY!" We run after him, we become out of breath but we still run after him. Taking small breaks in between. 

Through the crazy weather and the fun adventures, we continue our journey, Asta and Yuno taking care of unfortunate events and food. 

After days and nights of traveling, we finally make it up the mountain to see the capital basking in the sun's light. "That's were the wizard king is."

We smile as Asta runs down the mountain with us following suit. 

**~Mini TImeskip~**

We walk through the busy town, Asta and I admiring the booths and shops. While Asta is taken back at the prices and I drool over the yummy food. We see a woman with a bunch of kids, it reminds me of home.

We finally make it to the front entrance of the sign-up process. We walk through the line, I notice that there scanning grimoires. _'Shit.'_

Yuno goes first, the man at the front desk and some others notice it's the four-leaf clover grimoire. He gets his number and them Asta goes next, he shows him his grimoire and gives him his number. 

"Next!"

I walk up to him, "Show me your grimoire." I start to sweat, "I don't have one, or should I say I don't need one." He frowns, "Then you can't participate." Before he could say next I stopped him, "Wait, I can still use magic! Just give me a number so I can-" 

Before I could finish my sentence my clovers started to glow, which spread across my body. The others around me started in shock then the glowing stopped. "Ok, you're number 166." I give him a warm smile, "Thank you so much."

I ignore the stares and run to the arena. 

I stand around looking for the others, then a flock of birds comes raining down. I didn't get any which really sucked. I tried to catch one but they just avoided me, I look around to see Yuno without and birds as well. 

"Yuno! How come the birds don't like me." He seems a bit surprised but he pats my head, "Don't worry. I heard they weren't nice anyway." I notice others staring at us, blushing but I don't really understand why. 

I turn to see Asta, birds flock around him like crazy. "Asta! How come you get to hang out with the birds!" He starts to get annoyed and runs away, "I don't want them, you can have them!" I watch as he bumps into someone, "Sorry pal." 

He turns and a dark aura surrounds him, Asta tries to act nice and all I can do was hold in my laugh. He buts his large hand on Asta's head and starts to squeeze. I rush of anger fills me, I walk up to him and admit my own dark Arua. I touch his arm and squeeze, "I advise you to let him go fucker."

We glare at each other, he lets go of Asta and aims is hand towards me and before I can push it away a male voice stops him. "There you are, we've been looking for you everywhere. What are you doing out here anyway."

He frowns, "Right now, getting ready to wring this kid's neck." I scoff, "Not before I do it first Mr. Tough Guy."

"Hey now stop! A squad captain can't kill an examinee." Our aura intensifies, "You here that brat, I'm a squad captain so show some respect." 

I glare at him, "I would rather eat my own shoe you piece of shit, you mess with my friends then you mess with me." Before we could pounce on each other the fireworks start, letting our anger slip away. "You have guts. I hope I see you again."

I ignore him but soak in his words for later to think about. I pet Asta's soft hair, "You ok?" He looks at me and puts his hand on my shoulder, "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT! I WOULD RATHER ME DIE THAN YOU OK!" 

I chuckle, "That meat stick wouldn't be able to touch me, I've been training too you know."

We here cheering around us, we look up to see the captains of the various squads.

"Let the exams begin." 


	3. This is the...

**Mika POV**

We watch as the magic knight captains sit in there seat, a random guy tells us on who they are and their rank. The captain of the golden dawn comes into view, I see no value in him but he is the top squad with the dude I fought with early being the last.

"All the captains, here in one place."

The captain of the golden dawn makes a tree form, he gives them to all of us.

"The time has come. Let the entrance exam begin. Us captains will be your judges, and when the exam is over we'll choose who we want to be on our squad. If more than one squad chooses you, you will have to choose which one you'll have to join.

"We gave you a broom to see if you can fly, it is our basic form of transportation. If you can not fly on a broom, then you're wasting your time."

I get on the broom and begin to fly through the sky, but soon my hand glows into a white light and broom turns into ashes and I bing to fall. Thankfully I landed on my feet, but It looks like I can't stay on those things for too long. "Oh well~" My hands start to glow again, I can feel everyone's eyes on me. I hold out my hands and a straight black and white stick appears. I smile and get on it, flying around in glee as I see the clouds above me.

Once the flying test was over I landed, once I got off my stick it disappeared.

Afterward, we do a Magic Control test, I hit every target well. Then a magic creation test, I used my hands of light and dark to create a replica of the birds I wanted to pet earlier. I do a decent job on the evolution test my making a mini light tree with black specks as fruit. 

"On to the next test, the final and most difficult. Combat." 

A redhead jumps out of his seat, "Prepare to a duel, break into pairs and fight with all you got. Use your grimoires to attack and defend. As knights battle is our business, we want to see everything you are capable of! The test will end when one surrenders or is defeated! So don't hold anything back."

I watch as Asta fights with the dude who was helping us earlier, as expected Asta beats him with one attack. "Go, Asta!" 

People start to mumble, and Asta fires back with his confidence. Battle after a battle goes on, I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around to see a guy, "Do you want to be my partner?" I give him a warm smile and nod. 

After we watch, Yuno goes and defeats his opponent with ease my partner and I step out. He takes out his grimoire, I stand still waiting for him to make the first move but he seems to be waiting for something.

"Aren't you going to pull out your Grimoire?" I shake my head, "I don't have one."

He looks a bit taken back but makes the first move anyway. A giant rock comes my way, I hold out my hand and a small black of dark magic comes out and turns it into dust. He continues to use this magic, making more forms of rock attacks. With each one, I use small blast and destroy them all. Then he smirks at me, I large shadow is placed in front of me. I can already tell that he has created a giant rock monster to take me down.

I give him a small smile, and let myself sink into the monster's shadow. I disappear from the world and reappear behind him form his own shadow. I hit the back of his neck and knock him out. 

"I win."

I didn't get any cheers, so I just minded my own business and walk toward Asta and Yuno and they give me proud smiles. 

***Timeskip***

Numbers go by, many not getting in and others being lucky.

"Number 164"

Yuno walks up, every leader raises there hand for him. 'Of course, this would happen to Yuno.' He then chooses the golden dawn, I already know that he will do anything to make it to the top and he just found his fast lane ticket to it. 

"Next. Number 165"

At first, Asta isn't chosen. But luck seems to be on his side as the same meat stick from earlier chooses him. He steps from his chair and makes the earth rumble, Asta shows no fear and stands his ground impressing him enough to make him join."

The meat stick goes back to his chair.

"Next. Number 166"

I walk up still feeling a bundle of joy as the two got into a magic knights squad. I wait as 3 leaders raise there hand, gasp ring around me. I look up to see the leader of the Golden Dawn, Azure Deer and Black Bulls raise there hand.

I look at the three carefully, I stare down at the 19-year-old captain. He seems hesitant, but soon lowers his hand, 'He has no guts.'

I look at the Golden Dawn leader, my gut starts to twist and turn. 

'I don't know if I should trust him.'

"I choose the Black Bulls." 

Everyone goes silent, "WHAT!?" They start to spout how I had the chance to go to the top squad and some shit but I ignore them. The leader of the Golden Dawn stands, "May I ask why you chose the Black Bulls."

I look at him and give him a small small, "I have a gut feeling, that I'll grow and learn far more in the Black Bulls then your squad sir." He looks a bit shocked but just smiles, "A shame, but I respect your decision." 

Some laugh at me and others give me disapproving looks, I just keep my head held high and make my way out of the arena. 

**~Mini Timeskip~**

Yuno, Asta and I meet up before we have to part ways to our new squads. While the two do their pep talks Asta runs to the bathroom, probably from the snack he ate earlier. Yuno and I chat for a bit, "Asta is taking a long time, don't you think." He nods and we make our way towards the bathrooms, when we turn the corner we see the dude Asta fought earlier grinning like a mad man.

Yuno uses his magic and collects the glowing lizard while my dark aura pledges the air.

**"What are you doing?"**

We say at the same time, the guys start to sweat. "I'm just playing a little jock that's all. I thought we coul-"

Before he could finish his sentence I punch him so hard in the gut that blood spits out of his mouth.

**"Get lost. Go on. You are nowhere near his level."**

He runs away and my anger slowly fades as Asta leaves the restaurant. We split up and make our way out, the Captin waits for us. He carries Asta by the head, he tries to do the same to me but I wack his hand away. 

He tries again but I flick him off, "Fuck U." He glares at me as I walk through the portal, time for my new life as a magic knight. The rest finally make it outside, the first thing I see is a giant disoriented mansion.

"This is the Black Bulls hideout."

"Nice huh? We got a snazzy place." 

Asta opens the door, mid-way through his introduction he gets blasted in the face and pushed back.

"This is us, the worst of the worst. This is the Black Bulls."


	4. Good People

Mika POV

I watch as Asta runs towards the flames again, "I'M NOT DONE!" Only to get blasted to the side. A boy with purple glasses is fighting with a small boy taking the whole building with them. A pink-headed girl sits up, she looks a bit tipsy a small black-haired girl is stuffing her face with food. I turn again to see a shaggy-haired guy having a nose bleed off of a little girl. 

And a giant man with a bun letting off steam in the shadows. Asta puts his foot down and starts to yell his introduction, "I'M AST FROM HAGE VILLAGE! I'M A BLACK BULL TOO, SOMEDAY I'M GOING TO BECOME THE WIZARD KING!" Everyone just ignores him and the chaos continues. 

Asta gets hit in the face with a fireball, I get down and help him up. I can't help but chuckle at all the chaos, Yami punches the wall. "STOP BREAKING STUFF ALREADY!" His little punch took down the whole wall, I sigh. 

"Fucking idiot."

Once everyone sees him then run towards him in delight, "Captin!" They all talk at once, the one by one they ask him if they got and newbies. It was almost adorable to see how they flock to Yami like a mother hen. Yami asks all cheerful but then gets pissed off by there rowdiness, they all sit down obediently. 

"I want you to meet our two new recruits" Everyone looks at us, Asta starts his introduction.

"Yes sir, MY NAME IS ASTA FROM HAGE VILLAGE, IT'S NICE TO MEET EVERYONE!"

Then I go, "I'm Mika, also from Hage Village. Nice to meet you!" I give them a small smile, they look a bit shocked. The glasses boy points something out, "Your from Hage Villiage? That's out in the middle of nowhere."

Yami tells Finral to introduce everyone.

"You know Gordan Agreepa." Gordan whispers his hello, "Not always the easiest person to talk to but he's good people."

"Next we have Vanessa Enoteca, tends to pick fights when she's drunk but she's good people." I giggle as Vannessa starts to flirt with Asta, then Vanessa starts to throw up pretty sparkles while Asta starts to panic.

"Let's continue shall we, This is Luck Voltia, a battle freak who's addicted to fighting, but he's good people."

He smiles, "Nice meeting you!" He walks up to me with sparkling eyes, "Do you want to fight?" I return the smile, "Sure!" A strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and picks me up away from him, "Sorry, but we still need to settle in." I turn to see Asta, I pout a bit but let it go, I turn to see Luck equally disappointed.

The shaggy boy with a nose bleeds walk up to Asta, "Hey. See her? This is my sister Mari, she's an angel. Asta starts to sweat in confusion, "Yeah?" He continues, "Listen, if you lay a finger on her then you die."

Asta starts to panic, "What!?"

Finral buts in, "Gauche Adlai, loves his sister a tad too much, but he's good people." He points over to the girl eating, "This one here is Charmy Pappitson. A big eater, but she's good people."

Then he points at the big guy, "And this is Grey, I don't really get him but he's good people."

"Then there's Magma Swing, a street punk but he's good people."

Lastly, he points to himself, "And I am Finral Roulacase lady Killer, and finally we have the Black Bull captain! The fearless Yami Sukehiro!"

Asta bows down, "It's really good to be here sir." I just glare at him.

Yami speaks, "There are other members of course, but the rest is on leave or on missions or I don't know. Think you can play nice newbies?"

I nod and Asta gives him a loud, "YES SIR! LIKE I SAID BEFORE IT'S REALLY NICE TO MEET YOU GUYS!"

Yami glares at him, "Shut up kid, you're too loud." Asta gets scared, so I glare at Yami. "Back up big guy." The others gasp as we have a glaring contest, testing our auras. Again, I feel a strong pair of arms pick me up and directs me away from Yami. I look to see it's Asta, "Sorry sir!"

"Alright, give these two a good workout."

Glasses stand up, "Did you hear that? Captin Yami said to give you two a good work out. Just what I'm gonna do!"

I smirk at him, "Bring it on Glasses~"

He returns it, "Pathetic runts like you won't be able to stand a chance~ Ans your the newest members? Ha!"

We went outside, "Alright village nobodies, you have to face everything I throw at you!" Asta and I nod.

"HERE WE GO, GO, GO, GOOOOO! FIRST I WANT OT SEE YOUR PHYSICAL PARALYSIS. 5 THOUSAND CRUNCHES!"

Asta and I do it with ease and with great speed, all those times fighting together seemed to pay off~ Task after task we complete with all our strength, it's easier for me than him.

"You think it's that simple? We're not done yet village boy, village girl! There's one more test~ Using any skills at your disposal, or ordinary."

I smirk at him, "Great then I can test out some skills I've been thinking about." 

He continues while creating a fireball, "You must dough or defend yourself against my attack magic. If you can manage that, then you can pass. You can consider yourself a true Black Bull and I can give you your robes. Ok?"

I nod, Asta screams, "Right, I'll do my best!" 

We get in position, "Ok, grab your grimoire and get ready!" 

Asta yells, "Yes, sir!"

I smile and stand still waiting for his attack. He looks at me a bit confused, "I SAID GRAB YOUR GRIMOIRE GIRLY!" I shrug my shoulders, "I don't have one." He frowns, "Your loss."

He pulls out his bat forms his fireballs, "HERE WE GOOOO!"

Asta and I yell, "LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT!"

Then he hits us with it, while Asta hits his balls with his sword I open a small shield of darkness to absorb the light from the flames. "Your pretty decent. The real battle begins now!"

Then he uses all his mana and created 2 giant fireballs, with the light I collected earlier I used it to not only deflect it but absorb the flame and use it as my own. A giant white ball of flame forms in my hands, "TAKE THIS!" I shoot it back at him, but not just from me but from Asta too. 

He takes a direct hit from it as we start to shake from him coming out of the flames like a demon. "How the hell did you tow do that?! I was able to dispel it in time but I still took a lot of damage from girlies little trick. How did you do that without a Grimoire?"

He starts running to us, "Why you little...AHHHHH." Asta pushes me behind him, to protect me from glasses. Fire boy then places his hands on his shoulder, "YOUR REALLY GOOD! He starts to compliment him while slapping his back. and petting my hair. Which was short-lived due to the fact Asta kept pushes me further away from him so I won't get hurt. 

"It's amazing, you have no magic power and you have no Grimoire but you still manage to become a magic knight." We soon became the center of attention as the others started to bombard us with questions.

Lucky came up to us, "It's time for baptism 2, you up for it!?" I start to nod, but Asta once again starts to ruin my fun. Vanessa starts to flirt with Asta and Charmy tries to share her food, keyword 'tries'.

"Yummy!"

Fire boy gives us a robe, "Here you go, you two earned this fair and square." We take it with pride as Vanessa finishes the finishing touches on our robe. "It's official now, your one of the Black Bulls. Don't do anything to bring shame to Yami or the Black Bulls." I nod while Asta says, "UNDERSTOOD, I'M SO GLAD TO BE A PART OF THIS TEAM!"

We try to hold back his tears, 'This is our new start!


	5. Do Our Best Together

**Mika POV**

I start to get comfortable in my room, cleaning it up and trying to make it my own. Once I'm done I take out a sheet of paper and start to write a letter to the folks back home.

_Dear family,_

_I've made it into the black bulls with Asta! I had some other options but the Black Bulls seemed like the right choice, I don't know why but I can see myself going far. I hope you all are doing well, I've met so many people. My captain is a big meathead and we get into fights but he seems nice._

_The rest of the members are really rowdy but unique. But I notice that there missing a certain spark to life, it may be just me but I hope I can find that missing piece with all of them and maybe become my friends._

_I'll be sending money your way when I get my first paycheck, use it well and buys yourself something nice. I might be sending some food as well since one of my team members has a talent for cooking and eating._

_I hope you have a wonderful day._

_Love,_

_Mika_

I fold my letter and put it in an envelope, now that I think about it. "What's my dream?" I've always wanted to follow Yuna and Asta around, seeing who will become the wizard king but I never strive for anything myself. I don't think I'll find love, who would even like me?

I don't want riches or fame, I just... want to be and stay happy.

I start to stretch, I get up and fold my robe and start to draw the covers, but I get interrupted by a knock on the door. I walk over and open it to see it's Asta, he gives me a small smile. "I just wanted to say goodnight!"

I chuckle a bit, "Goodnight, Asta. I'll see you in the morning."

Before I can close the door his hand stops it, I turn and give him a confused look but he seems a bit flustered. 'I wonder why...'

"Did you write a letter to others?" I nod, "Asta do you want to come in and chat before you head to bed?" His blush deepens a bit and he shakes his head, "I just wanted to ask. BYE!" Then he zooms off, "I wonder what that was all about?" 

I brush it off and close my door, turn off my light and tuck myself in. I then let the darkness take me and head to sleep.

**Next Morning**

I wake up to the sun beaming down on me, I smile a bit and sit up. Stretching my stiff limbs, I then get up and get ready for the day. Once I'm done, I make my way downstairs, I notice that the hallway looks a bit different than last night. I start to walk around but I just get lost, I haven't noticed anyone. I see traps laid out but I walk past them and keep exploring. I start to notice some open rooms, I notice the dining hall and the bath area. 

'I should head over there later on.'

As I keep walking I notice an open room, I peek inside to see a man laying down in a bed. He has long light blue hair with matching white cloths. His hair coved his eyes but he seemed to notice me. 

"Hello, who may you be?" I stand at the entrance and smile at him, "I'm Mika, the newest recruit of the Black Bulls. Who are you?" He smiles, "I'm Henery, I am also a black bulls member but I'm sick as you can see."

I start to get worried and I walk over to him, "You should stay away from me or I'll zap all your magic." I don't listen to him, I walk over and notice an empty glass and a water holder. I pour him some water and give it to him, he looks a bit shocked and confused.

"Why can't I zap. you magic power? Do you have any?"

I nod, "I do, I got it recently though. I wasn't born with powers, that might be the reason." He nods and I smile, "Can I ask you something?" He looks over to me, "Do you want to be my friend?" 

He looks baffled, "I would love that." I start to get excited, "Great! Then how about this, I'll come in every day to eat breakfast with you and stuff! How does that sound!" He nods, "That sounds swell, but can you keep my a secret for a while until I regain my strength?" I nod, "Ok." 

I get up, "I'll be back tomorrow, I gotta take a bath. Bye Henry!" He waves and me and smiles, "Goodbye." I head back to my room, pick up some clothes and take a quick bath. Once I'm out and fresh, I make my way to the main hall. I notice shades and Asta greeting another member, I make my way down watching as he makes a friendly introduction. 

Only for his hand to be smacked away, "Don't speak to me so casually. You're a little insect of a commoner with bearly any mana." I am taken back by her rudeness but she continues, "My name is Noelle Silva of the royal Silva house."

A wave of anger boils in me as I march over to her while Asta shakes in shock. "The only insect I see is you, Ms. Rude." She glares at me and all I can do is smirk, "Your pissy attitude will not be allowed as long as I'm around." 

"Oo, look another filthy commoner with no class and no talent." This peaks my interest, she frowns. "Foolish commoners, I suppose words aren't enough to make you understand." She draws her hand as it begins to glow a pretty blue, the others cower behind me while I stand tall and confident. She releases her water blast but it does a 180 and doesn't hit me at all.

I keep a straight face, "For a royal, you really have bad aim, that probably why you're here. Am I right?" She starts to get flustered, even sweats a little because I found her out. "Why would a royal be with the black bulls, something has to be wrong in the eyes of the greedy and selfish."

She looks away and takes off her robe, "I quit this stupid squad. I'm leaving before the filth of the Black Bulls has a chance to rub off on me. Everyone knows you're the worst of the worst and I don't understand why you decided to join when you could have been somewhere 10 times better this place. This is hardly the place for a royal-like me."

We watch as she walks off, purple shades spit insult and express how offended he is. Once she's out of reach, no longer in sight I follow after her in the woods with Asta close behind. 

We notice a large burst of water in the distance. The large burst comes straight towards me but I get pushed out the way before I can get hurt. "AHHAA!"

I turn to see Asta soaked and a dent in the earth, I rush over to him. "Are you ok?!" Checking to see if he has any injuries. We keep pushing forward to notice dents surrounding Noelle and an untouched target. 

She looks tired, but we watch as she keeps missing her target. It swerves over to us and like before Asta pushes me out the way before it can hit me. 

"Why won't it work!"

She keeps going, "Why can't I ever hit the target?!"

She starts to cry a bit, "So it's true, everything they said about me." I walk over to her without her noticing, 'What do they say.'

She looks at me then at the target with pure rage, I look into her eyes to see pain and dought. "I am NOT a failure! Somehow I will make you accept me." She tries again but she misses her target. 

Again and again and again.

I watch as she gets out of control and creates a large water barrier around her and lifts herself up to the sky, water tornado shot out and start to terrorize the forest. We run back only to meet Yami he points at us, "Do something about it."

I think for a moment, but Asta points out dow we can't fly. 

I smile, "Throw us good and hard meat-head!" He gives off a dark aura and glares at me but I just ignore him, he picks us up and throw us to the water ball. We get thrown to the sky, I zoom past Asta and dive headfirst into the water ball. 

I hold Noelle close to me as Asta uses his sword to break her spell. She starts to gain consciousness I yell, "Dark Rose!" Below us a black rose of darkness forms, keeping Noelle close and reaching and grabbing Asta's hand we fall on the cold sheets of darkness. 

I soon vanish, and we calmly land on the ground. 

Our captain laughs at us, Lucky expresses his excitement while Vanessa complains about being wet. "You two pulled it off, good job!" Asta thanks him while I nod, Noelle's till in my arms I watch as her face grows sad. I can sense her beating herself up, I can see how her past is tearing her apart. Tears from her eyes and I just smile, "That was pretty cool Noelle." She opens her eyes shocked at my statement. Asta continues, "You know, YOU GOT YOURSELF SOME CRAZY MAGIC POWERS! I MEAN IT'S FREAKING AMAZING!" She looks at him, "Really I'm totally jealous of you, I don't have any magic powers like none. What you need is some training to get it under control."

I nod, "You'll be strong, unstoppable." She blushes from our comments, "As I stated before, something has to be wrong in the eyes of the greedy and selfish. But to me, to us, we think you have a lot of potentials. I hope we can be friends one day."

She gets up, "Little ins-, A-Asta, M-Mika."

Glasses smile, "Come on! This is the black bulls after all we're a whole squad of failures! All you need is a little training." Vannessa gives her back her cloak, "So maybe you got a weakness or three, it doesn't matter to us, you big dummy."

I give her a big hug, everyone starts to give her warm smiles and open arms and her crying only continues. Asta and I smile at her, " **Come on we'll do our best Together!** "


	6. Soaring through the Sky

**Mika POV**

I wake up early, quickly taking a bath and getting some breakfast for 2. I sneak over to Henry's room, "Morning Henery." He smiles at me, "Good Morning Mika."

I give him his plate, we chat and eat together. I catch him up on what happened yesterday and told him a little bit about myself. Once I was done he began to share his past and the history of this house.

I really enjoy his company and he seems to enjoy mine as well, he seemed a bit tired so I took his plate and bid him farewell. Asta's screams echo through the morning as I wash some dishes. I notice the rest of the group eating so I get some juice and sit with Noelle and Asta, he starts to chew her out for not cleaning. I look the other way trying to avoid the conversation because I haven't helped him either.

He looks over to me, "And why haven't you been cleaning?" I start to sweat, "I just have something to important to do in the morning that's all." He stares at me but I still revert my eyes he then asks Shades a question. 

I start to space out and continue to drink my juice.

Then

I notice Charmy using her sheep magic to make more food. I watch in aw as more food is placed on the table, Grey stands behind us and she or he transforms I stare in aw. Then Yami bust down the doors, "Magna. We're going." 

Things start to get tense, "Yes captain."

Asta gets up, "I'm coming too!"

Magna refuses to explain to Asta how kids can't come along on their mission. "Ok, we'll be back. Bye." I frown, "Stupid shade."

Yami speaks, "Listen gang, no breaking stuff while we're gone." We saw our farewells and they leave. 

**Timeskip~**

I walk around the house with a book in hand, practical ignoring the world around me. Then I bump into someone, I look up to see a cocky looking Magna. "You'll be joining the rest of the rookies and me on this mission too short stack!"

I start to get mad at the nickname, so I fold the corner of my page close the book and smack Magna with it. He holds his head in pain while I stick my tongue out in annoyance, "Fine."

I walk over to Asta and Noelle, We head outside to meet Magna's 'baby' since Asta and Noelle can't ride or use brooms to ride. It looks pretty cool and perfect for Magna, the two get on and since I can't fit I make my own as I did in the exams.

It takes a while for his broom to start up but once it does it goes pretty fast, we zoom off in the sky. I follow close behind, enjoying Noelle's nervous attitude. I zoom in the sky, I notice Noelle push Asta off the bike. 

"Black magic Stormcloud!" I zoom down as a cloud of black magic forms under Asta. He sighs, "Thanks Mika, I thought I was a dead back there. I didn't know you could do that?!" I sigh in relief, "Trust me neither, but I'm glad my quick thinking worked. " 

I snap my fingers as Asta and I quickly fly through the sky, catching up the Magna and Noelle.

I giggle as Asta admires the world down below, "THIS IS AMAZING!" 

I gotta agree with him on this one, I never knew I would be doing this but here I am. "Soaring through the sky."


	7. First Mission

**Mika POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I FOUND THE BOAR!" I hear the screams of Asta, I turn around to see him being chased by a fire boar. "BUT THAT'S NO REGULAR BOAR! THIS GUYS USING MAGIC AND EVERYTHING!"

I watch as he gets shot up in the sky, as he lands again I stand in between him and the boar. It stops growling at me, I show no fear as I step closer. It growls at me again, steam coming out of his nose. He runs his hove on the ground, I follow his movements doing the same with my right foot.

We run towards each other, once I get close enough I jump up in the air and land on his large head. I hand on to his horns and smile, "WOOHOO! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" I ride him as we run around in the forest, "AHHHHHH!" I look up to see a wet Asta draw his sword, I lose my balance and fall off. "I GOT YOU NOW!" I watch as Asta hits the boar, knocking it out in the process. I frown a bit and walk over to the still boar, "Aww."

Magma comes out of the shadows, "impressive~ But the fun's not over yet~" The four of us turn around and look at the herd of boar. I smile while Asta starts to sweat. Sooner or later Asta gets all the boars, while Noelle carries Zero, Magma carries one, I carry three and Asta carries 6 we follow Magma. Asta keeps pestering me about me letting him carry my boars. "Come on Mika! I can carry ours! Hand them over!" I shake my head, "No! You did all the work! Let me carry some, or even better! Give me yours!"

He frowns and shakes his head, "I'm not even tired!" I look at him up and down looking directing at the sweat all over his face. "Yeah right!" I put 2 of them in one arm, and snag one more, completely ignoring his protest. I smile as his back sits up a bit more. "There! Now I can help you a bit more."

I hum a tune as Noelle sighs, "Another display of both of your freakish strength!" I smile as Asta catches his breath, "Oh, please I could handle way more than this! Now Mika-" I turn my head and give Asta a deadly smile, "Yes?" He gulps and shakes his head, I turn forward a giggle a bit.

Magma cheers, "Yeah! Pig feat tonight!"

Noelle speaks, "So wait, the chef of Sosshi Village. Say he, he's a friend of yours?"

Magma responds, "Yeah! Me and the old man go way back~ You see, in Rayaka Village where I come from, isn't far from here! We're practically neighbors, I used to get in all kinds of trouble when I was a kid."

'And how has that changed?'

"When I got my Grimoire the sense of power totally went to my head. I went to Sosshi all cock, think I was going to take over the place or something. Boy was I wrong!"

He proceeds to tell of stories of his adventures as a crazy hoodlum. I giggle at certain parts, especially when the old man kept spanking him. "Nobody knew how to put me in my place like he did."

"Sounds strong.", says Noelle, Asta and I agree.

Magma smiles at us, "He absolutely is. Matter of fact I found out later the old say when he was young he had enough power to try out for the magic knights. You know, he's the one who suggested I should take the entrance exams in the first place. No question, it's all thanks to him that I am who I am today. Obviously, I wound up passing the entrance exams, and when I did no one was happier than the old man."

I smile, "Sounds like a nice guy."

"You bet! I know part of the reason to go to the capital was to make more money to help the village but, I have a feeling he wanted to see me too. In the end, he took me for all I had, I'll never forget that he is the one who taught me how to be a real man. I want to be as good a guy as he is someday. I respect him more than anyone except for Yami-"

He stops, dropping his boar. "What's going on here?"

He runs off, I let go of mine and follow him with the rest. The whole village is surrounded by a thick fog barrier.

"It's covered in mist."

Asta stared a bit confused, "They got some weird weather around here huh."

Noelle corrects him, "It's not the weather idiot, it's magic!"

"It is!?"

We run closer, once we get close Asta speaks up, "Wow magic mist."  
  


Noelle looks at us, "Trying to make it through that will be as effective as walking in blindfolded. 

We'd lose all sense of direction and wander around the place helplessly."

"Something bad happened here." He turns around, "Hey Asta!"

"Sir!"

"Use your sword and cut through this mist!"

"Yes, sir!"

He stops, "Aw, you're just being silly Magma~ You can't cut through mist with a sword~ Ahaha~"

He glares at him, "I'LL GIVE YOU SILLY YOU PUNK! YOU CAN CUT THROUGH MAGIC WITH THAT SWORD! CAN'T YOU?"  
  


He pulls out his, "Oh yeah!" He cuts through the mist pushing forward as Magma gives directions. Magma looks at us, "You feel that?" Noelle agrees, "It's strong."

I start to sweat, 'I don't feel anything!'

Magma keeps going, "Keep going straight! We're almost at the square." One more slash reveals a bunch of villagers, all beat up and hurt. We look up to see sharp ice hanging over them, threaten to fall and kill them all.

"Kill them."

They start to fall, Magma runs into action taking them all out. We step closer to see the condition of the people. I look over to see them weeping for the loss of there leader. Magma shoots up, 

"Are you the ones responsible!" The hooded figures say nothing, a scared faced man looks at his watch. "You've through off my schedule, I don't appreciate that. 10 seconds from now, everyone here will die."

He pulls out his Grimoire, casting a spell. A large ice block appears, coming straight towards us...

**To be continued...**


	8. Successful Mission

**Mika POV**

Asta runs towards it, slicing it in half when he lands he glares at the ice magic wielder. 

"Think Again! Why would you want to do something so horrible? Who do you think you are!"

The scared faced man lets out a breath, a small cloud escape from the cold air. He looks at his clock, "The Black Bulls, the roughest, most indispensable, most heretical of all the Magic Knight Squads. Dealing with this rift raft would be a waste of time...5 minutes. Now we will depose of these useless villagers, and then we'll find what we came for."

Asta runs towards them, a mist user thickens the mist for our senses to be blinded. Asta slices through the magic mist allowing both of us to see. He grows angry, "I asked you why you want to massacre these villagers. I want an answer now!"

I turn around, looking at the villagers. While they were busy I observed them, noticing wounds cuts and scratches I sneak my way over to them. As our opponent explains, he philosophies and views on his reasons. I touch the ground in front of a small child. 

I focus my energy and close my eyes and whisper, "Light magic, Pollen Heal." I notice small specks of light appear from the ground as my hand glows. The villagers look at me, I smile back at them as I see their wounds heal. I place my finger in front of my mouth, telling them to keep quiet. 

My spell soon wears off, the villagers are fine physically at least. I see a mother holding her sleeping child she mouths me a small thank you. And I nod, turning around to stand behind Magma and Noelle.

Our opponent begins to cast a spell, "Ice and Mist Magic Compound Magic: Endless Ice Cage. Do you imagine you can defend your heard of beast now."

Ice starts to shoot down, Asta and I take action. As he deflects ice with his sword, I trap them in black orbs and watch as they get swallowed into darkness. "So not only can it cancel magic, that sword of you can reflect it." He turns his gaze toward me, "And you? I sense no magic coming from you but at the same time, I do. This is odd indeed, you are pushing out not only large amounts of magic but also little to none. And your Grimoire, where is it? Maybe I should take you with me?" 

I glare at him but he continues, "Yes, I'll take you with me~ Let me finish these nobodies." More ice appears. 

Asta glares at him, standing in front of me protectively, "YOU'RE NOT TAKE HER! OR HURTING ANYONE ELSE!"

The ice rains down, Asta and Magma destroy them all. I help with the ones they miss or the ones that try to slip past them. Noelle tries to attack but right before her attack touches them it takes a turn and hits the ground instead. 

I notice a few Ice shards slip past me, I catch most of them. I larger one is shooting directly at the mother and her now crying child. I run as fast as I can, letting the ice shard stab my side instead. They look shocked, I smile at them and coo at the baby. "It's ok, your safe in your mothers' arms."

A large burst of energy escapes through the air, water surrounds us and soon turns into a force field. I look over to Noelle and smile, "Thank you, Noelle!" 

Asta gets in position, zooming through the force field piercing our foe with his sword. With this final strick, but it wasn't enough as he stabs Asta with a sharp block of ice. 

"ASTA!"

He falls back, our foe walks past him. Sleep little fool for all eternity." We lock eyes and smirks a bit, "Now you are coming with me." Rage serges through my body, I position my hands. "Dark Magic: Satan's Bow of Judgment."

He comes to a halt, wide eyes at my dark bow and arrow forming. "Let my bow give you a swift punishment." I let the thin string go as the arrow pierces through the force field, he creates an ice wall only for my arrow to go straight through it with ease. He gets pushed back by its speed, "Asta! Magma! Finish Him Now!"

Like clock word both boys rise, running straight to him. Asta with his sword and Magma with his fireballs, both strick finishing him off. Magma uses his magic to tie him up as Noelle takes down her force fields, once she's done I run over and give her a big hug. "That was amazing Noelle!" She seems surprised at my sudden affection but soon returns it. I turn around to see the villagers smile and cheer for us. 

"Is anyone hurt?" 

They smile at me, some shaking there head to give me a clear response. 

I turn around to see Asta about to fall, I run over and catch him just in time. As he sleeps, I smile at him. "You did good Asta." I then create a black rose and lay him down on it, holding my hand over him I let little sprinkles of light magic fall on his body. I watch as his wounds slowly begin to heal. A small bird flys out of his shirt and takes the sky.

Once I see Asta all healed up I start to relax, "There all patched up."

Things start to grow dark as I fall, "Mika!"

The last thing I heard was Magma and Noelle's voice.

**Dream**

I hear...voices?

_"This child *fuzz* bridge *fuzz* worlds."_

Who is that? What are they?

**Dream Over**

I feel someone stroking my hair, I open my eyes slowly to see the sun setting. "You're finally up! Are you ok?! You really worried me back there!" I look up to see Asta giving me a worried smile, he continues to lecture me. "You have to heal your own wounds not just your teammates! Ok?" I take a deep breath and give him a soft smile, "Ok, sorry for worrying you." 

He just gives me a small nod, 'What is this feeling?'

I sit up and watch as he stands up, he holds out his hand and I gladly take it as he helps me up. It sucks that he's taller than me, I pout a bit but stop when I notice a bluebird on his head. My eyes start to sparkle, "So cute~" 

Noelle speaks, "Suck cold eyes~ So cute! You can sit on . my head if you want to!" The birth starts to attack Asta's head, I can't help but laugh as he runs around trying to avoid the bird.


	9. Money

**Mika POV**

I stand with the others as Captin Yami laughs at our achievement. Asta, asks softly, "I'm sorry Captin, but is this really the time to laugh?" 

"Why not? It isn't going to bring back Seihi!"

Magma agrees, expressing that he's a man of laughter and proceeds to laugh with him. With Asta following his lead, I stare at them and give Magma a soft smile.

"Ok, that's enough. It's a real shame about what happened to Seihi but you protected the villagers. Hold your heads high, you did a good job so be proud of yourself you idiots!"

We thank him, but he only laughs once again. Magma then explains to Asta the magic knight salute, and that it represents the 3 leaves of a clover. Asta soon copies, making the same salute. Vanessa and Finral come back, congratulating us on our saving the village.

They begin to explain how the guy we defeated can't be found.

Captin Yami gets mad about Magma cracking the wall and proceeds to destroy a wall himself. The little bird pops out of Asta's head, quickly getting my attention. My eyes start to sparkle at the little bird, "So cute~"

The bird flys around but avoid Noelle and me, Asta then pulls out his sword to attack it. Noelle makes a water shield while I summon a broom to wack at him. We attack him as he tries to strick, Noelle's attack hits the wall while Asta gets a couple of bruises from me and my broom. Yami contributes by taking down a wall, we stop and apologize. While Asta and Noelle bow, I just stare at my feet.

He gets our attention, giving us good news. Explaining how the Wizard King gave us a gold star but we're in last place by -30 with the Golden Dawn at 70. He then gives us our wages, he hands us large bags of money. 

My eyes grow in size, "This is too much!?" 

"You got the day off everybody! Don't waste all your money!" 

We all bow, "Thanks a lot Yami!"

Gordon starts to speak a bit, "Thank you, captain. Payday's the best. It'd be nice to go somewhere to celebrate together. Right? What do you say, everybody? Who's coming with me?"

I smile, "I'll join you!"

He looks shocked and starts to cry small tears of joy and mumbles, "Really?"

I nod, "We're friends so let's have fun tomorrow!"

Asta starts to boast about pop potatoes and Sister Lily, like always but he keeps saying her name wrong. It's always starting with an 'M' but then he calls her Lily. 

He's weird.

Noelle reminds him that she's a sister of the cloth so she can't marry but he's stubborn as ever. 

I start to space out, I wave goodbye to Gorden telling him I'll see him after breakfast. Before running off I bump into Grey.

I smile at him, or is it at her?

"You can come too if you want! I'll see you tomorrow!"

I run over to my room and close the door behind me, I walk over to my desk and pour out all my money. I was that good at math but I know that I need to send some money to the church and still save some for myself. Food isn't really an issue, but I should buy some clothes? Some are developing holes.

I start to evenly stack the money dividing it into 2 sections evenly. I end up with 26 stacks, I move 14 1/2 to one side to send off to the church and leave the rest for me.

"I can't forget to get Henry something! I wonder if he'll be strong enough to go, if not I'll get him a gift!"

I write out a letter to the church, telling them of my adventures, and the friends I'm making. Once I'm done I send them a heavy bag of money and the hope it will get to them soon. I put the rest of the money away 

I get changed into some nightclothes before I can turn off my light I get a knock on my door. I open it to see it's Asta, I look up at him and smile.

"Hey! What 's up?"

He blushes a bit and smiles, "I-I just wanted to say goodnight!" 

'I wonder why he's so flustered?'

"Goodnight to you too! I'll see you tomorrow after I come back from my day off! We can chat a bit more tomorrow if you want to?"

He nods eagerly, "That would be great! Have a good night!" I smile, "You too, sweet dreams."

I close my door, turn off my light and hit the hay.

'I can't wait for tomorrow to come!'

**Next Morning**

I jump out of bed, getting ready for the day. I quickly rush to Henrey's room and greet him with a bright smile.

"Morning Henry!"

He smiles at me, "Goood Moorning Miika. Yooouu seeem exxcited."

I sit down next to him, "I am! Today's everyone's day off so I'm going out with a few others? How are you feeling? Can you come!?"

He shakes his head, "I'mmm stiiill a biit tooo weeaak, I wiish III couuuld gooo."

I give him a sad smile, "Then I'll get you something! What would you like?"

"Sooomme biiird foood and boooks aabbooutt theee woorld pllease."

I shoot up, "I'm on it! I'll get them to you as soon as possible!"

I give him a small hug and run out, "I'll see you later!"

I run downstairs to see Grey and George waiting for me, "Sorry if I'm late."

Grey releases an air of smoke while Grey smiles and shakes his head, "It's fine."

"Let's head out!"

We get on our brooms and fly off, Grey sinks a bit but he/she keeps up with us just fine. 


	10. Day Off

**Mika POV**

Grey, Gordon and I walk around the common realm looking around for good places to eat. Preferably somewhere with outdoor seating for Grey to sit. 

'It'll be really cool to bring the family out here one day!'

Gordan taps my shoulder, I turn to see him pointing at a cafe. My eyes start to sparkle, "Let's go!" We walk over but stop when I hear a POOF sound. I turn around to see myself like literally I'm looking at my clone. 

"That's so cool Grey!"

She blushes and gives me a small thank you. We continue our journey inside and get seated outside. The three of us get to know each other better. I ended up finding out that Grey is a girl but really shy and Gordan uses Poison magic. 

He even showed us the little dolls he made, to be honest, they looked a bit creepy but it's only because of the way it's stitched together. Since Sister Lily taught me a thing or two about sewing I gave him a few pointers on how to line the tread evenly. 

He gives me a soft smile and explains how sometimes he too excited and messes up sometimes. After having a small snack we head over to a sewing show and look at some fabric together for Gordan.

Then we go to a flower shop to look at the new shipment, Grey suggested this and she seemed to enjoy herself. It was kinda cool looking at yourself look excited from a different point of view. They ended up selling things for birds so I bought some bird food.

Afterward, we head over to the book store. I buy a couple of books for Henry, a snow globe and a photo book full of photos of sceneries around the world.

Finally, we head to a small clothing store. While Gordan looks around, Grey helps me get some new clothes. 

As we walk around, chatting up a storm we hear a loud scream. 

"AHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! HE HAS MY BABY!"

I turn around to see a man carrying a little girl, I put my bags down. 

"Stay here."

I run after him, soon creating a broomstick to gain speed. I make a spear, "Light Magic: Holy Light of Slumber!" With perfect aim, the light spear hits his back. As he falls the child is tossed in the air, I make it just in time catching the little girl in my arms.

I look down at the sleeping man and point my finger to him, "Dark Magic: Hell's Chains."

He gets tied up but dark chains, I watch as the chains tie up at the end of my broom, letting the man get dragged on the ground.

She starts to cry, I stroke her hair, letting my broom slow down a bit as we return to her mother. Ignoring the clapping and cheers, I whisper o the child. "It's ok, your safe now." She looks up at me, I give her a loving smile as she starts to calm down.

We finally get her crying mother, I give her her child. The reunion almost melted my heart, the woman looks up at me. 

"Thank you so much!" The little girl looks up at me as well, "T-thank you."

I smile, "No Problem at all, make sure you two stay safe. Ok?" They nod, I take the end of the chain and allow my broomstick to dissolve. I drag the man away looking around for Gordan and Grey. I finally found them watching over the bags, I pick them up and smile at them. 

"Sorry, it took so long! We need to take a small detour, and turn this guy in."

Gordan smiles at me, "That's fine."

Grey nods, "T-that's f-fine."

**Timeskip**

After turning in the crook, we notice the sun setting so we head back to the base. Once we return we see Captin Yami laughing about something with Ast and Noelle. I look over to see Magma but naked in the corner. 

Asta's face scrunches up, "No Way! We were finally catching up to them too!" 

"Yeah, we were close!"

Noella sighs at his comment, "No sir, no even close. Really our total is at negative 30."

Asta gives a determined look, "Thay won't be in the lead for long. It's just 101 stars, we'll catch up soon! We're coming for you Golden Dawn. YUNO!"

I giggle at him, getting their attention. 

"I look forward to seeing who will become the Wizard King Asta!"

We stare at each other, time seems to slow down but our stare quickly ends when Luck and Magma start to fight. I say my farewells to Grey and Gordan as I make my way to Henry's room. I knock on his door softly, I hear nothing. I open the door a bit to see a sleeping Henry, I smile at him.

I place my bags outside of the door, only bringing in the gifts for Henry with me. I smile at his silly face, placing the books and birdseed on his bedside. 

I whisper, "I hope you enjoy them, I'll see you in the morning."

I close the door behind me, take my bags and make my way back to my room. After changing into my nightwear and write a quick letter to the church. Once it's sealed I give it to the messenger owl.

Once the Owl flys away I get a knock on the door. I walk over and open the door to see Asta with 2 bottled juices and a bowl of snacks. I can't help but smile as he blushes a bit, "Can we hang out for a bit? I brought snacks!" 

I nod, letting him in and closing the door behind him.

We sit down the bed, taking for hours about our day and what's been on our mind. I was growing sleepy, and I think Asta noticed. He cleans up the mess and lifts me up a bit, I squeal at his sudden action. He moves the blanket and places me down on the bed and tucks me in. 

"Goodnight Mika." 

I slowly close my eyes, "Night, Asta."

I let the darkness consume and drift off to sleep. 

**Asta POV**

I look down at her and smile, my chest starts to tighten. This feeling, my chest always tightens when I'm around her. My thoughts on Sister Lily always changes to Mika's smiling face. My stomach turns, I look down at her soft lips. 

"I wonder..."

I bend down, a bit.

Our lips almost meet.

I pull away. 

'Maybe I should ask someone about this, may Magma.'

I leave the room, closing the door behind me.


	11. Hey

**Mika POV**

I read my books silently as the others try to find a name for the cute bird resting on Asta's head. When Asta calls it 'Birdy Boy' it starts to attack him, I'm starting to think it's a girl. I look over as Luck suggest we name her Nero, she raises her hand while the others groan at how dumb it is.

"I think it's a good idea, it means black. I think it fits good."

A portal forms, letting Yami step-through with Finral. He begins to explain a new dungeon being discovered but neither Asta or I knew what it was. Once he spoke his confusion they explained, it's basically a giant treasure chest with traps. 

Asta offers to go I close my book and stand as well, "I would like to go too Yami." He looks at us, "Well lucky for you two, your both going on this mission. Magic or not. It wasn't my call this time, the Wizard King specifically asked for you two.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"WHAT! THE WIZARD KING? THERE'S NO WAY!"

I drop my book and began to panic as well, "HE'S NEVER EVEN MET ME! HOW WOULD HE KNOW TO CHOOSE ME! WELL, HE IS A WIZARD KING!"

I start to mutter to myself, I look over to Asta to see the heavens shine down on him. 

"Noelle you should go to, it's all about the experience. Isn't it? Last but not least, is Luck. I want you to take the lead on this one, the newbies are all yours." I jump up in excitement, giving both Noelle and Luck ecstatic expressions. 

"I wanna go two, it makes me sad to be left behind." Says Gordan with a sad expression, Grey lets out a puff of smoke. I smile at the two, "Don't worry, we can go to a dungeon together next time. I'll be sure to tell you about everything." 

He nods, giving me a small smile while Grey releases a puff of smoke. 

Finral opens a portal, as we walk through we send our final farewells. We follow Luck through the woods, finally making it to the entrance of the dungeon. We walk through the dark tunnel, with Asta holding our only source of light. Noelle stays close behind him making my chest grow tight. 

Her being so close resulted in Asta falling and our lantern to break. Noelle screams, but I can see just fine. Noelle starts to bicker with Asta for a little while, then an idea comes to mind.

"I'm so slow. Light Magic: Angelic Spark."

I hold out my hand, a white spark turns into a small flame in my hand. Lighting up the area around us, Noelle steps away from Asta making the pain fade away. 

'Weird.' 

Asta's eyes start to sparkle at the white and blue flame, I can't help but giggle a bit. It quickly comes to an end when Noelle and Asta start arguing again.

"Is this it?" I look ahead to see Luck standing in front of glowing stone, he pushes it resulting in a large burst of light to shine through. A huge hole forms, we gasp in amazement at the dungeon before us. 

It was a labyrinth with specs of magic and waterfalls flowing from the walls, defying all gravity. I tune out the others, lost in the beauty in front of me. It feels weird in here, like a flickering light. I feel something strong but then it disappears and reappears again. Asta screams, I turn around to see rock spikes form from the ground.

"Woah! Is that trap magic!?"

Asta summons his sword, slicing the rock in half.

Noelle scolds him, "Try to be more careful, you almost got us all killed." Luck then pushed him into another trap, but Asta sliced just in time. I smile as Luck laughs and Noelle scolds him. I laugh as Luck continues to set off traps, making Asta destroy them all. He comes over to me and starts to set some more off.

I smile as I summon a black hole, sucking all the elemental attacks. 

Luck lands, "Wow, you two should see the looks on your faces! That was fun huh? I could play in the place all day!"

I nod, "I was pretty cool! I would probably train here, get a better grip on my surroundings." 

I look over and chuckle at Asta's and Noelle's scared faces. Luck squats down absorbing Asta's sword, I look down and start to walk around. Trying to avoid any traps, I stop when an unknown pain reaches my gut.

"Somethin's wrong." 

I look up to see Luck zoom off, leaving us alone. I walk around with Noelle and Asta following me. I smile as he talks about his dreams and Yuno, we walk ahead but turn around when we notice Noelle still on the top step.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

She pushes past us, stepping right into a trap.

I scream, "Noelle!" 

A large purple plant monster emerges from the river, opening its mouth to feast on her. I summon a sword, with Asta's help he slices her bindings while I take down the monster. My hands get caught, resulting not only me but Asta and Noelle getting caught too.

Then white daggers rain down, killing the monster in the process. We fall but I get caught by a small tornado, while Asta and Noelle land on their buts.

I look up to see, "Yuno?"

He smiles at me, soon turning into a smirk when he looks down at Asta. "And with that, my debt is paid. Asta."

"Hey, Yuno."

**TBC...**


	12. Never Lose

**Mika POV**

We smile at each other, glad to be in each other's presence once again. Yuno walks closer to me, patting my head with his large hand. "I'm glad you're doing well Mika." I nod, "I see you're doing well at the top. You've even gotten taller!" 

"Yuno?"

He turns around, "Sir."

Four-eyes pushes up his glasses, "Why did you save these people, We've been charged with exploring this dungeon and securing its valuable contents. Our primary objective is to reach the treasure hall at its heart with all possible haste. We have no time to involve ourselves with such rabble as these."

Asta steps forward, "Jeez. Who the hell is Four-eyes the rude, here?

"My spearer."

Our-eyes gets all mad and starts yelling at Asta, I look over to Noelle as her cousin introduces herself. She seems nice, and her name is Mimosa...Isn't that a drink?

Although she seems nice, she seems nice and ignorant due to her pointing our Noelles flaws. I smile, "What a coincidence! We got a start too!"

He points at me, "You're a lier! Blah blah blah blah blah blah." I ignore the rest of his words, look at the finger he's pointing at me very rudely. I snatch it and squeeze making him yelp like a mouse.

"Let my finger go this instant, you commoner!"

"Commoner?" 

A dark aura releases from me, as I tighten my grip, soon hearing bones cracking.

"Why you little-" Before I could continue, a strong pair of arms wrap around me. Lifting me up and pulling me away in the process. My heart skips a beat when I realize it's Asta, he keeps his arms around me as he continues his battle against Four-eyes while I calm down.

He began to ask about the whereabouts of the fourth member, we freeze not wanting to tell him of how eager our leader is. Four-eyes continues to insult our squad, I start to kick as but Asta just tightens his grip. I pout, sending a deadly glare to the tall man before me.

Asta buts me behind him as he goes off with the other leader. Mimosa stats to show off her navigation magic, as she pulls up the dungeon layout. Then Yuno flys off with them as he waves goodbye to me. I return it as Asta leads the way, with Noelle and I following him.

Narrow begins to guide us through the dungeon, we start to float around with the lack of gravity. 

After an event of finding an interesting treasure chest, and a couple of traps we take a slight detour to aid Luck in his battle. With Luck not accepting our help, he runs into battle headfirst with sad eyes and a crazy smile. Without and concern Asta and I come in to aid him anyway

"Luck! You don't have to beat him on your own dammit! We care about you! You're our friend, so let us help!"

We continue to face smoky, Luck jumps in the battle. A large wave of dark smoke surrounds us.

Asta yells, "The thing about the Black Bulls is, that we don't lose to anyone and that includes you! Got it!" As Asta tries to cut the smoke it never ends, I form a black hole but there's too much!

Luck comes up with a plan, while he and I shoot at the smoke. Asta comes from behind, taking him out in the process. 

"You know you were right earlier, teamwork is vital."

With Lucks help, we were able to find the heart of the dungeon and just in time to save Yuno. Asta draws his sword, slicing the diamond sword in half.

"Yunos not yours to fight. HE'S MY RIVAL!"

I touch the ground, "Light Magic: Pollen Heal" Small specs of light dust from under Asta and Yuno. I run over to him and smile as he wounds start to close. I flick his forehead, "How can you be more reckless then Asta!

Asta turns around and starts to yell at Yuno, "I can't believe it! I finally catch up to you and your two seconds away from being killed! Were you just gonna let that sucker beat you?"

He starts to stand as my magic fades, "Thanks for the concern Mika, but mind your own business, Asta. I was this close to taking him down."

Asta shoots back, "Your lying, you were a reck! Totally bout to die." 

They continue to go back and forth, leaving me giggling at there antics. We smile at each other, "Ok, I'll tell you what." I smirk at the enemy, "We'll fight to take you down."

Asta agrees, "Whatever it takes!"

Our opponent creates at least 50 clones, spouting his views of the battlefield and express how we'll soon die. Asta jumps headfirst trying to strick him but gets a clone instead. As he slices another giant sword he runs on it trying to strick him again. 

"Dark Magic: Dancing Spears of Death!"

Black Spears form, shooting the clones and the broken diamond falling from the sky. Asta continues to beat our foe, sticking him to the water. He doesn't surface, "It's not over."

His book begins to glow diamond shoots our from the water to attack him. It not only crushes him but another one comes out and crushes me as well.

I wasn't fast enough.

As the sharp diamond hand rises I fall to my knees, our foe speaks.

"Who are you?"

"The shadow of the group, that has no importance, no dream, no future. Just a charity case to the world."

"I'm somebody who was born with not a single drop of magic power."

We rise up.

"But I'll still become the Wizard King!"

"I'll still be here to future till the end."

Not caring that my clothes were torn and scattered, I summon 2 dual swords. Once dripping with light magic and the other dripping with dark."

"I live only to destroy!"

Asta glares at him, "That's why you live to destroy? Well, the Wizard king lives to protect his kingdom and his people."

He continues, "WE WILL NEVER LOSE! NOT TO SOMEBODY LIKE YOU!"

The sharp diamond arms raise, "You're in my way! Begone Pebble!"

We strick as one, shattering the giant diamond monster in too little pieces. 

**TBC...**


	13. How Dare You

**Mika POV**

Four-eyes traps the diamond mage, we all look down at him. 

"You sure that bindin spell will be enough.", Asta says with a thing of lettuce in his mouth. 

"Asta! Mika! You two need to fi yourselves!"

I look at her confused, Noelle then points at me.

"You're half-naked! Have some decency!"

I look down to see my lace grey bra exposed a bit, the bottom half of my shirt is completely gone and only a little bit of my robe remains.

I shrug my shoulders as Asta agrees with her, I look over to see him blushing like a mad man. 

"Why are you blushing when I'm the one half-naked?"

I was even more confused as he started talking complete gibberish. Luck jumps in, "Don't worry Vanness can fi you two wright up when we get back!"

Asta grows a bit doubtful, "You think she will? It's in really bad shape." 

I think for a moment, "Well if she doesn't we can always offer her some wine." Asta starts to get excited, "That's a perfect back up plan!"

Four-eyes started to point out how they won the competition but Asta fired back with full force. Luck suggests Asta to slice it, and he does with full success. A bright light shines to reveal a golden treasure. We start to look around, touching random things. 

A mark catches my eye, it looks like the same mark on my forehead. I get closer, and it begins to glow. I touch it only for the bricks to break apart.

I gasp to see the same mark on my head like a black gem, handing-off a choker strap. I pick it up with no hesitation, putting it on in the process. 

I get sucked back into reality by a large explosion. I turn around to see the same diamond mage from before standing tall in his diamond monster.

I look up to see him in a bath of flames in his giant diamond armor. He looks over at Noelle and aims his arm, I run over to stand in front of her. I made it just in time. Even though she was pushed back with me she wasn't hurt too badly. 

Blood rained from my chest, "MIKA! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!"

I look up to see Asta get thrown back into the wall, "ASTA!" I try to get up but Mimosa pushes me down, "We need to heal you!" 

She starts to heal me, I push her away. I turn around to notice Noelle bleeding a bit. "Focus on Noelle."

It's hard to breathe, "Light Magic: Healing Orb." I start to heal a bit but I stop noticing the diamond mage in front of us. I stand in front of the two, I'm still a bit weak but.

"I'll protect you!"

He starts to throw diamond knives at me before I could draw my magic blade Asta saved us just in time. 

"Leave them alone! Your new opponent is right here!"

While Asta faced him I turned to Momosia, "Let me help."

"Light Magic: Healing Polon."

Noelle was still strained but her wounds started to heal a bit faster, I turn to look an Asta, our eyes meet."

"What are you doing Asta? Don't worry about us, don't stop until you defeat him."

He smiles at me and looks back at his sword as it begins to glow white and black, "Yeah. I'll bring this guy down and I'll get one or two hits for you while I'm at it."

I smirk, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Their battle continues, as he stricks from a distance my eyes grow wide as Light and Dark magic releases from it. I look down to see Asta with a diamond in his abdomen.

  
"ASTA!"

I get up and rush over to him as he falls down. I take out the diamond shard and start to heal him, but it's not healing fast enough. I block out the encouraging words of the others only to draw my focus on him.

I turn around and glare as another diamond sword forms, I hold onto to the diamond shard in pure anger. 

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM." Time seems to slow down as I start to glow, my old clothes begin to disappear to be replaced with a plain white dress the fades into black like my hair. 

The diamond shard starts to turn into dust as it floats towards my neck and into the clear gem that starts to turn into a light blue. With my anger still present, I aim my hand at the sword.

"Light Diamond Magic: Blinding Blades!" 

Diamond Blades with light magic shine, hitting the Diamond mage full force, as he loses the bottom half of his giant a large gust of wind takes him out. Resulting in the rest of his armor being destroyed and him being knocked on contentious on a broken wall.

While the others check to see if he's done for good I look down again to see a faded shade of light blue.

"Light Diamond Magic: Shining Flower." A small diamond flower forms in my hand, it starts to glow once I put it on Asta's chest. His wounds start to heal faster than before, I smile as his breaths start to even out. 

I look around to see the dungeon falling apart, a gust of wind lifts me up with Asta. "Get on!"

"You..you got to help him too."

He starts to explain his reasoning, but we didn't make it in time. Yuno uses his magic to get is out as fast as possible. Luck and Yuno work together to guide us out. 

Mimosa uses her magic to help me speed up the healing process. I gladly accept it as I fell myself growing weaker. As soon as we're out my diamond flower fades away with Asta's wounds fully healed.

He starts to open his eyes, I smile down at him as he starts to sit up. As everyone showers him in thankfulness I just whisper to myself, "I'm glad your safe."

I look down to see the 6-leaf clover crystal back to its clear form. 'It looks like the diamond magic is gone. I start to blackout, 'Shit, it looks like I used too much energy.'

**Asta POV**

"I feel as good as new! Thanks a lot, Momosia!" 

She shakes her head, "I didn't heal you that much, Mika did almost all of it." 

I hear something fall, I turn around to see Mika on the ground.

**"Mika!"**

Yuno and I run over to her, she's in a beautiful white dress with a chocker that matched the mark on her forehead. I lift her upholder her closer to my chest, "Thankfully, she's just unconscious, I think she used too much energy." 

After some more chatting, we part ways and head back to the base.

**Mini Timeskip**

Once we get back, I set her down on her bed. After tucking her in, I can't help but admire her beauty. This feeling, I think I should ask Magma about this.

I turn off her light and leave her room, once I get to the living room I notice Magma talking to Luck. 

"Hey, Magma."

He looks at me, "What's up Asta, how was the dungeon."

"It was great but can I talk to you for a moment."

He nods, "Sure." 

He says farewell to Luck and follows be to the Kitchen, "So what's wrong?"

I start to explain my feelings to him, he starts to smirk at me when I'm done with my little confession. 

"I think someones in love~"

I feel my face heat up, "Y-you t-think?"

"Yup and here's what you need to do! You need to-"

"Asta doesn't listen to Magma on this one." We turn towards the cabinet to see Vannessa pulling out a bottle of wine. 

"Since your in love with Mika, just be yourself~ I bed all the wine in the world she feels the same about you! Just tell her when the moment is just right~"

I think for a moment, ignore Vannessa and Magama arguing. 

"Ok!"

I bow, "Thank you so much!"

I rush out leaving them behind, 'When the moment is right...'


	14. Wizard King

**Mika POV**

The sun hits my eyes, making me groan a bit. I feel something warm next to me, I scoot closer to it, letting my headrest on the firm pillow. I must be dreaming because my pillow grew arms and wrapped them around my waist. 

Wait, what?

I open my eyes to see a plain white shirt, I look up to see a sleeping Asta. I feel my face heat up and my stomach tighten. I smile a bit, burying my face in his chest, wanted to saver every moment hoping it would last forever.

His grip tightens around my waist making my heart jump over the moon. I then feel a pair of eyes on me, I look up to see Asta giving me a warm yet small smile. I can't help but notice the light blush on his cheek as he greets me.

"Good Morning."

I get lost in his eyes, "Morning."

He keeps me close as I continue to cuddle into his warmth, "I was so worried about you, please be more careful next time. Heal yourself before you heal me, ok?"

I shake my head, "You know I can't promise that Asta, how are you supposed to become the wizard king if you're dead? How are you supposed to face off with your rival if you're gone? Please understand that I have to make sure you're safe and alive. My life doesn't even matter, I have nothing driving me as you do. The only thing that's keeping me walking in the future. So ple-"

"SHUT UP!"

I flinch and look up at him.

"Don't say that! Your life does matter! To Yuno, to our friends and especially to me! And if you have nothing to push you forward then let it be me! Let me be your future like you are mine!"

I grow confused, "Asta, what do you mean by that?"

He looks a bit hesitant, but determination fills his eyes, "Mika, I-"

The door burst open making Asta fall on the floor, "MIKA! You're awake!"

I look up to see Noelle, Luck, Magma, Gordan and Grey bust through my door. Noelle gives me a big hug, glaring at Asta. "Did Asta do anything to you? Your face is all red!" I look at my feet and shake my head. She doesn't believe so she aims her wand at Asta and gives him a weak water blast.

I can't help but giggle at his expression, "Why are you guys so worried, I only fell asleep." 

Noelle flicks my forehead, "Yeah, for a week!" 

Gorden nods and whispers, "We've been so worried about you, Asta hasn't left your room since he brought you here. Only leaving to get food or use the bathroom, I'm glad you're ok. We should play some games later on!" 

I smile at the thought of Asta and nod, smiling at Gray as she gives off a puff of smoke. 

Luck stands in front of me with an excited smile, "Let's spare! Now that you're all healed up we should spare together!"

Before I could accept I hear a big, " **NO!** "

Coming from both Asta and Noelle, Asta takes me out of Noelle's arms and puts me over his shoulder.

"Give her some space to breathe! She hasn't even eaten yet!"

He runs out of my room with the others following close by, he yells. 

"CHARMY!"

"Already on it!"

Like clockwork, Asta sets me down on the dinner table plate after plate was served to me. I start to eat delicious food, moaning at each bite and giving my compliments to the chef. Everyone started to join in the feast, enjoying the food.

"So good~"

Yami bust down the door, "Going to get some chow then it's back to sleep."

We greet him, saying out good mornings and what not.

He looks at me, "So kid, looks like ya finally woke up. Didn't die after all."

I nod, "Yup, Still alive."

He takes a puff of his cigarette, "Well, good job out there even though you were reckless. Isn't that's Asta's job?"

"HEY!"

He starts to laugh, "Knight Headquarters wants a report on the dungeon, ASAP. So if you can walk you're going."

**Mini Timeskip**

I gasp at the beauty of the Capital, "This is so cool."

Asta agrees, "YEAH IT IS, SO COOL SO COOL!"

Noelle fuses at him, "Keep it down, your embarrassing us. Stop yelling."

He keeps going on, up ahead Asta greets some familiar faces. 

"He raises his hand, "Why, if it isn't the members of the Golden Dawn. Hello, there."

Four-eyes greets us, "Hey, we haven't seen you since the dungeon, Asta. I assume you've come to make your report too?"

I feel a deadly gaze on me, I start to sweat, already knowing who it is.

Yuno walks over to me, I shiver in fear as he plucks my forehead.

"Stop being reckless, don't let Asta run off on you."

"HEY!"

I nod, he smiles and pats my head.

"I'm glad you're ok Mika."

I giggle as Yuno and Asta start to fuse at each other, I can't help but notice the girls acting weird. This seems to grab all of our attention. 

"What's all the moaning about?"

I tilt my head a bit, "Maybe their heads are hurting?"

**Mini Timeskip**

One we get to the entrance we notice a tall figure waiting for us.

Four-eyes stops, "No, is that really..."

He gets down on one knee, "I never dreamed you would greet us personally, sir."

Noelle and Mimosa do the same, but Asta, Yuno and I stand looking confused. Asta looks at us, "He's flashy. Who do you think he is?"

Four-eyes screams, "You idiot! This is none other than the current Wizard King: Sir Julius Novachrono."

I gasp as we start to bow as well, I while the others look down I look at him dead in the eye. I give him a soft smile and wave at him, he waves back.

'His warmth seems so familiar...'

We rise as we follow him up the tower, we stand in front of him in the shade at the top. Yuno gives him his book, showing him the spell he obtained. 

"I'm pleased you were able to obtain this. This magic is very powerful. It could easily be that dungeon's greatest relic."

Yuno looks shocked, "You can really read it, sir!"

"A little, yes."

Asta celebrates, "The greatest relic in there? Go us!

The King starts to fanboy over Yuno's Books, "He walks over to Yuno, can you cast this spell? Pretty Please?"

Yuno frowns, "I'm sorry sir, but I don't know how to activate it."

He sighs and starts to cry a bit, "Oh, I see. Well, too bad."

He snaps out of it, "Sylph, Spirit of Wind, one of the four major elements. I'm glad you found this, all I can tell you now is that this spell will grow as you do. I believe it will be a tremendous help to you someday. Make sure you take good care of her."

Asta starts to flaunt his book, but the wizard king couldn't read the text. So he brings out his new sword. He starts to geek out over his anti-magic sword, he tries to hold it but it seems to be too heavy. 

"Thanks for letting me take a look, here you go. I think you'd better hold onto it. You may be the only one who can. It's too much for me to handle but you can wield it because you have no magic power."

He looks over to me, "Your kinda like this young man, where's your grimoire?" 

I give him a small smile, "I don't have one sir."

He looks interested, "Then how do you wield magic?"

I shrug my shoulders, "All I know is that I could never use magic, but once Yuno and Asta got there grimoires this mark appeared on my head. Ever since I have been able to use light and dark magic."

He looks at it with pure shock, "It looks like a 6-leaf clover?"

I nod, "When I went to the dungeon I found this choker with the exact same mark. I put it on but it won't come off."

He looks down at it, "Does it do anything?"

I nod, "I was able to use it at the dungeon, it absorbs magic allowing me to use it until the color drains." 

He starts to fanboy, "Can you show me!?"

I nod and look at Noelle, "Can you attack me?"

Shee seems a bit hesitant at first but he nods, sending me a ball of water to me. The others back away as the ball of water get sucked into the necklace making it glow an ocean blue. I walk over to a clearing and hold out my hand.

"Light Water Magic: Dome!"

A bubble of water with light floating around floats over to a tree, sucking it up and growing in size. Then the light in the bubble increases, making the tree burn, leaving burnt leaves and branches to fall.

"Dark Water Magic: Dark Flood."

Water and Dark magic drown a part of the forest beneath us, it starts to drown. Once the spell wears off the bottom parts of the trees are gone, sucked in by my darkness.

My necklace starts to glow, signaling me that it is back to normal. I turn around to see the others shocked and the Wizard King fanboying. 

"That was amazing! It's rare to find someone with the ability to use two different magic types, especially ones that are polar opposites! You're truly one of a kind, a blessing for the Clover Kingdom. I see you going far, so keep up the good work!"

I smile at him, "Thank you, sir."

"Anyway, well done. You did a marvelous job out there. Much appreciated."

Asta speaks up, "Can I- Can I ask you something, sir?"

"And what's that?"

**"How do I become the Wizard King?"**

Yuno joins in on the question, the Wizard king laughs, "I see, so you two are looking to become the Wizard King, are you? Not surprising, given that you are Magic Knights.

Four-eyes start to lecture them but he interrupts him, "No, Klause."

"It's about results. A noble heart alone cannot protect anyone, and the trust of the people is earned, not granted. Do you want to know what you need to do to gain the title of Wizard King? Get results. Prove that you're the strongest. Do what it takes. Devote yourself to getting results. That's all there is. Anyone who's not capable of that cannot hope to stand at the summit."

They both say, **"Exactly what I wanted to hear."**

I smile at them.

"Now I hope you're ready for something special because we've gathered those Knights with an exceptional number of stars for the Distinguished Service Ceremony. We give awards and commendations to those who have performed extraordinarily well. I would appreciate if you'd join us for it.


	15. Commoner

**Mika POV**

We follow the king to th ceremony, we stare as the knights line up. He goes over the stars and gives out their rewards, with tips to help them in the future. It was short as we were moved into the dining hall, left by the Wizard King we were left to fend for ourselves.

The tension was thick, while I glare at Noelle's snickering siblings, Asta chows down on the food. The comments being spread threw out the room, the tension only thickened as they shot fires at us. 

It got so bad that they started to attack there own, Noelle's siblings turned their verbal attacks toward Noelle, then pouring his drink on her.

That was the last straw.

He looks at him, "Why, Solid? Why would you do that?" 

I pick up my fork and walk over to the two slowly.

"You can even control your magic, could there be any greater disgrace than you?" I threw my fork at him, purposely missing his face but grazing his cheek. The room grows silent, "The only disgrace I see is you two."

I pull her close to me, letting her hide her face in my shoulder.

"All I see is trash-talking to a kind girl who works harder than any royal, a girl who is a royal and she shows it."

I look down at Noelle, softening my gaze. 

"You don't need to waste your tears on them, Noelle. They're just a waste of space, small pieces of trash on your road to success."

She stares at me wide-eyed, "But...I..."

I glare at them as her sister yells at me, "You filthy commoner!"

Asta stands on the table grabbing their attention, showing them mercy from my deadly rage.

"You were invited here by the Wizard King, so I figured you had to be pretty amazing. But you're just like the rest of them, aren't you?! Commoner! Rat! Disgrace! Failure! Do you think I care if I fit in with you people! Watch it because I will..."

Asta gets covered by sand, "That's enough out of you, little rat! We will not be spoken to in such a manner by your kind. Be quiet."

look at the caster and hold out my hand realizing a wave of dark magic. I watch as it ties it him, raising him in the air and squeezing on his struggling body. 

Like clockwork, Asta pulls out his sword, breaking his spell altogether. 

"Not a Chance!"

He glares at us, "How dare you!"

"Now that you're all tied up you better listen up 'cause I wasn't done talking! I'm going to get results like no one has before! I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO BECOME THE WIZARD KING! AND PROVE YOU WRONG!"

I take a deep breath, releasing the man before I pop him like a bubble. I look down at Noelle and pick up a napkin, cleaning the sparkling water poured all over her. 

"Are you ok?"

She nods, giving me a soft smile. 

The others looked shocked but the Noelle siblings just laughed, her brother aims his magic at Asta but he destroys it with ease. Her sister sends her mist magic but yet again he takes it down with ease.

"Sand Creation Magic: Sand-Armored Guard."

**No POV**

A sand guard forms from under Asta, suffocating him, Mika holds out her hand.

"Light Magic: Blades of Protection!" Light blades form around her, flying in fast speed over to Atsa. They slice the sand guard, freeing him in the process. The others were baffled that the girl just used Light magic, think that she could only use dark.

Some even start to notice that she doesn't even have a Grimore. 

Asta falls, trying to catch his breath, Mika rush over to him activating her light healing spell. She stands in front of him as tall as Noelle's brother forms a water bullet. 

"This will shut that mouth of yours for good. Water Magic: Holy Water Bullet."

It comes straight for her but she still stands, not faltering as the bullet gets sucked into her necklace. The others gasp as her necklace glows to a dark blue. She holds out her hand and says, "How about you have a taste of your own medicine. Dark Water Magic: Dark Water Bullet!" 

The same bullet is formed but edged with dark magic, he starts to cower.

"N-no, it can't be!" 

Noelle's sister aims her mist magic at Mika, but Asta breaks it before it could touch her. She realizes the bullet, "NOW APOLOGIZE!"

He makes a shield but due to the dark magic, it's rendered useless as it hits his gut. Sending him back, making him hit the wall. As the dust clears, we see him on his knees as he stares at us with shock and confusion.

"You'll pay for striking back at me! This time I won't show any mercy."

Before we could continue our attack a ferocious aura pledges the room. It affected Mika the least as she looks over at Nozel walking towards his little brother.

"Enough Solid. You shouldn't be so quick to use your magic against a mere commoner."

He looks at him, "He deserved it though!"

He grows angrier, "I said, enough. Do you wish to sully the name of House Silva with your antics." 

The ice-cold pressure never seemed to affect Mika and it was noticed by Nozel. 

"A commoner who dares to defy royalty, I wonder how I should punish you?"

Although Mika's Aura was not as strong as Nozel Silva she still released her angry aura. 

"A Royal who watches there own get tormented, who doesn't support as a family should. I wonder how I'll punish **you**?"

There aura's make the air thick, she can even hear Asta trying to catch his breath. He raises his hand but is interrupted by a strong voice.

"This has gone on far enough."

The strong aura is lifted as they look at the source, "What are you thinking gaining upon a lone youth like this. Where is your sense of honor?"

Mika and Asta look behind them to see a read headed boy laugh, giving his compliments to Asta. Claiming Asta to be his new rival.

"Excuse me." Mika turns around to see the red-haired man from before. 

"I apologize for upon is aggression."

She was a bit surprised by the fact a royal would do such a thing but she just shook her head, "It's fine, thank you." 

Their attention is turned to Asta and Leopold, Blue Rose the two ladies of the Blue Rose looks at Mika with interest. Sol went on how she should have been on their squad as she stuffs food in her mouth, making her captain shake her head. 

The tense in the room never left as...

**TBC**


	16. Fight in the Capital

**No POV**

_The tense in the room never left as..._

...The two captains stare at each other. The fire user, "Remember Nozelle, the Wizard King himself invited this young woman to attend this ceremony. She is a commoner, but we can still extend him a measure of acceptance."

He responds, "I would never expect to hear such nonsense being spouted by a royal. I'm sorry to see how soft House Vermillion has grown. You're a disgrace to the family, Fuegoleon."

He asks, "What did you say?"

With pure bitterness, Nozel continues, "As an eagle soaring the skies, how can I ever accept an insect who crawls upon the ground?" 

The tension grows as the room starts to shake, their respected element asserts their dominance. Asta and the others stare in aw at the power being displayed. Although Mika can bearly feel the Mana she can feel the Aura, making this experience more enjoyable for her.

The door burst open, "Terrible News!"

"What is it?"

"Sir! The Royal Capital is under attack!"

Fuegolean questions him, "What do you mean the royal capital is under attack."

A stone mage uses his magic, showing a replica of the Capital. Showing the areas being attacked the people's voices as well.

"WHATS EVERYONE WAITING FOR!?"

**Mika POV**

We look at Asta as he continues, "People are getting killed, and standing around talking's not gonna help them. I'm outta here!"

While Asta runs out I lean into the module, hear the voices and one in particular stands out.

_'They keep coming after we shoot them! There like the undead!'_

I tape on Fuegolean's shoulder, directing his attention towards me and not his brother runing after Asta. I inform him of what I found out and how.

"I'll go after Asta and Leo, I'll be able to catch up to him the fastest."

He looks down at me for a second then nods, "Go, and stay diligent and safe." 

I nod before opening up a window, I ignore the others shouts (minus Fuegoleans) and jump out. Going headfirst I hold out my hand, "Dark Magic: Flying Disk!"

Landing on a thin plate of dark magic I fly upward so the others know I'm safe and zoom towards the capital. I fly over the chaos, shooting off the undead with light bullets. I then notice a little girl cornered by the enemies in a ring of flames. 

Their idiotic leader seems to be yelling, I notice the corpses around the girl falling. Already knowing who it is, I rush over to the girl and stand in front of her. I turn around and wipe away her tears, "I'll protect you."

I pick her up, "I was so scared!"

I give her a small smile, "I know, but you did great."

Asta looks at me, "Mika, keep the girl safe and cover me!"

"Got it!"

"I guess I should pull out the big guns!"

Corpses appear around us, but there stand no match for our power. "Light Magic: Holy Beams!" Light beams release from my hand, cutting off head clean and smooth. Narrow lands on the little girls head, I smile and pet the bird as the enemy attacks decrease.

The Rave wielder releases Jimmy, I can't keep this up, I have to protect her. Asta's wound grow in size, Jimpy aims his attacks towards me but I shoot them down. Some try to make it through but Asta helps a bit, getting cut in the process.

'I need Noelle if she protects the girl then I can help Asta properly.'

Like she could read my mind, a water barrier forms around the Girl and I. 

Noelle smirks, "Now that you can move freely, you can stop him!"

I smile at her then look at Asta, "Don't worry about your injuries either."

I hold out my hand, "Light Magic: Pollon Ring!" Asta's hand begins to glow as a ring forms on his thumb, his wounds start to get wrapped in light bandages. His wounds start to heal, Asta smirks as he attacks Jimmy. 

He takes him down with ease, leaving his leader yelling at hin corpse soldier. Another zombie appears named Alfred. He shoots lightning rods at him, but Asta moves out of the way just in time. While he's facing him, I take the little girl's hand and guide her off the battlefield. 

Asta stands not knowing what to do, then an idea comes to mind. 

Before Asta could do anything a flame gets shot at the flying corpse, it burns to ash. I turn to see Fuegoleans, he places his hand on Asta's shoulder and apologizes. 

"Earlier, yous aid you plan to become the Wizard King. Asta, it seems that I'm your Rival as well." He gasps as he stands in front of our foe.

"You've done enough, you can leave the rest to me now."

Asta tries to join the fight but Fuogoleans smacks him up the head, "Your in no condition to fight, even though that girl is healing you the more you fight the harder it will bet for her. Your brash fearlessness may well be the greatest weapon you have, but you must learn to remain calm. That is if you truly wish to become the Wizard King."

Asta nods and backs away for a little bit, Rades tells his back story of how he was rejected. Of how he was kicked out of the kingdom and how he wants his revenge. I notice the light ring disappear slowly as his wounds are finally healed.

Fuogoleans deals with Rades, telling Asta to pay close attention. While Atsa observes I take the chance to heal my own wounds as well. The battle ends quickly, all while teaching us valuable lessons, leaving us all impressed.

Noelle and Leo, take down his corpse leaving him all alone. Fuogoleans traps him in fire magic as he starts to question him, taking a look in his grimoire. I finish healing myself, as I walk over to Atsa with Noelle following. I notice a voice coming from Rades but he's not talking?

A dark purple warp forms around the two as they disappear, leaving nothing behind.

**TBC**


	17. Strongest of them All

**Mika POV**

A snicker rings throughout the air, Leo captures Rades with ease as he questions him, trying to fond the location of his brother. 

"He's laughing because he's not the one who cast the spatial magic spell. There hiding nearby." Asta runs towards the corpse, drawing the enemy out of hiding. 

"Regardless, it's already over now." 

A portal opens as Fuogolean body falls from it, a puddle of blood forms as he lay on the ground unconscious with a missing arm. We stare in shock as Noelle and Asta scream.

Leo yells in shock, "No! Fuogolean!"

We waste no time as we run over to him, stand in front of his wound. His grimoire appears next to him, Noelle points out how he's still alive due to it still being intact.

"Noelle stop the bleeding! Light Magic: Flower Bed of Life!"

A light flower form under him, light pollen starts to rise as it heals him slowly. I'm starting to realize that these big healing spells take a lot out of me. 

Noelle shouts at me, "Mika! His grimoire!" 

I look over to see it fading away slowly, "Shit."

I need more power, I close my eyes and focus all my energy on his wounds.

"It's working! Whatever your doing keep it up!"

Leo gets pushed to the wall leaving Asta being the only one to defend us as. He stops as he gets teleported away, Asta attacks him as he takes down his portal and strikes. 

I look over at his grimoire, "I need to focus, come on Mika you got this!" 

I shoot more magic into my spell, the grimoire starts to piece back together slowly. 

"N-Noelle? Do you have any magic left?"

She shakes her head, but then a gust of mist forms around us. White cloaked mages stand around us. I try to block out the world around me, it starts to get hot. 

"LEO! ATTACK ME!"

He seems confused but Asta starts to understand, "Do it!"

So he does, a fireball gets shot at me but it gets sucked in my the necklace. I smirk, "Light Flame Magic: Fire Rose!" The light flower grows in size with flames coming out, but instead of burning Fuogolean keeps him warm. The healing process starts to speed up as I use my last bit of energy into this spell. 

"Noelle, touch the rose! Defend them!"

She does as I say as she starts to heal as well, giving her enough magic to form a barrier around the boys.

Roots start to form around the barrier as it sucks in its magic. Asta and Leo get attacked, wind magic gets aimed at us but the other captains come just in time to save us. The flame magic comes to an end as it reverts back to a light flower, Mimosa rushes over. 

"Mimosa, I running low. Can you help me?" 

She nods, using her plant magic to back me up. I look over at Asta and Leo, "I have to save them." I stand, almost falling down but I keep my balance. I rush over as quickly as possible, I hold out my hand as it starts to release some light magic for both of them.

"I don't have much left but, I make sure your better."

My vision becomes blurry, "Mika! Stop now!"

I ignore Noelle's words, as I start to blackout. The last thing I see is Asta being taken, "Asta no."

Everything goes black. 

**NO POV**

While Mika stays unconscious, Asta is placed in his own adventure as the Wizard King himself saves him. The battle was nothing for him as he binds them in time, freeing Asta in the process. Asta witnessing this short battle, he gets a first glimpse of what he needs to do to become the Wizard King. 

Four of there enemies get away due to a light mage but one is left.

Back at the medical ward Fuogolean and Leo get healed inside, Mika stays in Noelle's arms as they wait. They told her since she wasn't a royal and she wasn't heavily injured she wound to be healed later.

The Wizard King and Asta appear before them with the hostage, once he put Asta down he looks over to see an unconscious Mika. Despite his wounds, he runs over to her, "What happened? Is she ok!?"

Noelle looks at him, "She used too much magic, it seems that using too much healing magic take a lot of her energy. She was able to stabilize Captin Fuogoleans, but when she saw you and Leo down she tried to use the last bit of her magic to heal both of you. I wasn't enough and she ended up blacking out."

Mimosa continues, "Thanks to her Fuogolean and Leo should be fine. It's incredible how she was able to keep him alive and stabilize him with the help of Leos magic."

Narrow attacks Asta, but rest herself on Mika's head.

The Wizard King grabs everyone's attention, "I see, I'm glad she was there. We don't know when he's waking up, but thanks to Mika at least we know he's going to stay alive."

The Wizard King and Captains begin to discuss the works of the Midnight Sun and what their goal is. 

"I'M GOING TO BE THE STRONGEST OF THEM ALL!"

Leo runs out of the door panting, "Asta, I'm glad to see that we both survived. It's appropriate that my rival evaded death, too. We must grow stronger together, I will work until I have surpassed even my brother. And then, I will become the next Wizard King!"

"And now for this.", he burns a mark on his forehead.

Asta smiles, "Yeah, most of that went over my head but I know I have a good rival."

He smiles, "I will also be taking Mika as my future wife."

**Silence~**

"WHAT!?"

Asta seems to be the most shocked out of everyone, but Leo explains his reasoning.

"She's strong, she has a fire of will that never seems to burn. That makes her bright enough to be my wife."

Asta starts to shake, "No can do Pal!"

The others start to laugh but Asta was dead serious, this didn't go unnoticed by Noelle or Mimosa as they both realized their crush was in love with another. 

As time went on the Clover Kingdom flourished once again, and the Wizard king concluded that there was a trader among his walls. 

**TBC...**


	18. Best Day Ever

**Mika POV**

Like Deja Vu, I woke up with a strong pair of arms wrapped around me. I gotta say I love waking up like this, everything comes at me at once as I remember the battle in the capital. 

'Asta!' 

I open my eyes, but before I could panic I see a shirtless Asta sleeping beside me. He has bandages wrapped around his stomach. I feel a tear fall from my face, as the fear and pain of Asta being taken dawns on me. I wrap my arms around him and pull myself closer.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"I can say the same for you, Mika."

I look up at Asta as he gives me a small smile, as he wipes away my tears. This feeling, I love this feeling I wonder what it's called. My stomach starts to rumble, leaving Asta chuckling and me blushing.

"I'm getting a bit hungry too, want to get something to eat?"

I nod, we get out of bed and walk down to the lunch area, but before we could step through the door Finral grabs Asta's arm. "Sorry, I gotta borrow him for the day. Before I could say anything they were gone." 

I shrug feeling a bit sad he had to go, I brushed it off and picked up an apple. I munch on it, walking out to see Vanessa taking down another bottle of wine. 

"Hey Vannessa, I need some advice."

She smiles at me, "Hey, whatcha need?"

I start to explain to her the feeling I have when I'm around Asta, she giggles as if she already knows the answer to my description.

"You love him silly." 

I tilt my head a bit, "Love?" 

She sighs, "So dense, love is an intense feeling of deep affection for someone or thing. For you, it's more someone and your love goes beyond family, brother or rival. Do you get what I'm saying?"

I think for a moment and nod, "Thank you!" 

She smiles, "No problem, can you do me a favor?" 

I nod, "Can you head into town and grab me some more wine, here's some money."

I nod taking the small pouch of money, "I'll be back soon."

I head out, flying to town. 

I hum a little tune as I finally make it into town, I walk around looking for the liquor store. 

"Ah, the city's so pretty."

I finally make it to the liquor store, I walk in and look around. I look at the cashier, "Can I have 3 bottles of your finest wine."

He nods and smiles, he heads over to the back. He hands me a bag with 3 bottles in it, giving me the amount I pay him and head off. 

**Asta POV**

In the dark alley, I stand in front of Rebecca after saving her from the old drunk. 

"Asta. Do...Do you have anyone who's special to you?"

I get excited, "Yes, I got my heart set on someone!"

"Oh, okay. She must be pretty amazing."

"She is, she's from my-"

She cuts me off, "I'll be rooting for you."

I smile, "Yeah? Thanks!"

"Hey, you should come over sometimes and meet the kids. I think they'd like you."

I nod, "You got it!"

I look up at the sky, "Don't worry Mika, I'll tell you for sure!"

I turn around, "Oh yeah, I never figured it out. What was the point of the whole mixer thing?"

We go our separate ways, as I walk through town looking for Luck and Finral. I end up bumping into someone, "Shoot, I'm so sorry!?"

"Asta?"

I look down to see Mika, "Mika! What are you doing out here?" She smiles at me as she holds up a bag, "I'm helping out Vanessa, what about you?" 

We start to walk through town together, "I went to a mixer." 

She tilts her head, "What's a mixer?" 

I shrug my shoulders, "I still don't know but I think you're supposed to make friends or something."

"Really? Maybe I should go to some."

We walk in comfortable silence, I look down at her, blushing a bit when I take in her beauty. The moonlight seems to make her glow more than usual. I take her free hand, I start to grow nervous but it quickly vanishes as our fingers lock together.

We step out of the town, Mika forms a dark plate under us. We fly off, not even caring of the view below. The view in front of me seems to be worth more than anything. I pull her close to me, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Hey, Mika."

"Y-yes?"

"I've been wanted to tell you something for a while now."

"What is it." I look down at her while she looks up at me.

I take a deep breath, letting go of her hand only to place it on her cheek. 

"I love you."

I lean in and kiss her, she stays frozen for a moment before returning it. Our lips part and she smiles. "I love you too, Asta."

I smile, she's all mine.

We land in front of the Black Bulls hideout before she could pick up the bag of wine I grab it. I lift her up and put her over my shoulder in the process. She giggles as we walk in, I stop in front of Vanessa and place the bag next to her sleeping figure. 

I ignore the glances of others as I walk through the halls towards Mika's room. Once we're in I close the door behind us, placing her on the soft we take off our robes. I turn around so she can change into her nightwear, while I'm turned around I take off my shirt and get under the covers.

The light gets turned off, I feel a dip next to me. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss the mark on her forehead. I smile as she kisses my chest, and snuggles into my warmth.

'Too cute.'

I close my eyes, 'This is the best day ever.'

**TBC...**


	19. Wife

**Mika POV**

I sit next to Henery, enjoying my morning with him due to my empty appetite. It's been about a week since he confessed to me, and we've been taking things slow. He's started to move some of his stuff in my room as I do the same with his. Some mornings we work out and some mornings we go our separate ways. I either do some chores or I keep Henery company with what's been going on in the world. 

He's so sweet, always telling me to be more careful, he's even gently wacked me with a book or too for being so reckless. 

I pick up Henery's food tray as he yawns a bit, "I see you're already dozing off, I see you again soon Henery."

"III'lll seeee yooouuu ssooon MMiiikkkaaaa, Haaavvve aaaa goood dddaaaay!"

I smile at him, "You too!"

I walk out with a skip in my step as I make it to the kitchen to put the dishes away. 'I wonder how the Church is doing?'

**Sister Lily POV**

I walk in the church with 3 full bags of money and letters from our own. "Look, Father! We got our monthly delivery!"

The kids and Father gasp, he smiles "That's wonderful!

I open the first letter, "Amazing, Yuno's become a Junior Magic Knight, First Class!" They praise him, as father sheds tears of joy for Yuno and Asta.

I open Atsa's letter, "Let's see... he says 'Dear Sister, fellow church orphans, and Hage Village Chef..."

I gasp, Asta's made it to Junior Magic Kight Third Class."

**"WHAT!?"**

Father continues to cry tears of joy, "How is Mika doing?"

I open the final letter and smile, "Mika has made it to Junior Magic Kight Second Class." I smile, "They seem to be doing out Villiage proud."

**Back at the Hideout...**

**Mika POV**

Captin Yami gets our attention, "Alright! I need everyone to listen up. Our wages have come in, so there's no work today." 

We all cheer, "Time to head to the library!"

Charmy makes some food, but not just any food.

**"Pop-Potatoes!"**

Asta and I run over to her in shock, "No way!"

She stuffs her face some more, "Give it a try!"

We waste no time in eating delicious food. The others start to try some giving their own comments. Asta looks over at me, swallowing his last bite. 

"Hey Mika, want to go to Nesa with me?"

I drink some water and think for a moment, "Sure why not" 

We give our thanks to Charmy and head out, I create a plate for us to sit on as it flys up. 

"So why are we heading to Nesa?"

"Remember that Mixer?"

I nod, "Yeah?"

"I promised Rebecca I'd come to play with her brothers and sisters sometimes. I thought you're want to see them as well. I've noticed you look a little homesick lately."

I smile, "Well you're not wrong, I can't wait to see them."

We finally make it there, Asta leads me through town until we finally see there at the market. "Hey, Rebecca!" He waves at her, she turns around and waves back, "Hey Asta!" We walk over to them, Asta pulls me beside him and smiles.

"Rebecca this is Mika, and Mika this is Rebecca."

I give her a small wave until I notice the little pair of twins holding on to her leg and the baby on her back. A little far behind is another pair of siblings, my eyes shine.

"These must be your siblings."

She looks a bit taken back, "You don't think I'm there mother?"

I look at all of them than her, "Nope, your too pretty to be there mother!" 

She can't help but laugh at the comment, I wonder what was so funny about it?

Throughout the whole day, Asta and I played with the kids. When I got a bit tired I ended up talking with Rebbecca and taking care of the baby when she got a bit tired. We end up meeting her little sister's friends, Marie.

She joined in on the fun, as the sun went down Asta spins her around causing her to giggle at the action. 

"I want a turn!"

"Me too!"

The kids run over to him but before they could get close he gets kicked by a brown boot. We look at the source to see Gauche with a dark expression on his face. 

"Get away from her right now, you scum."

Asta looks up at him, "Oh, it's the bloody-nosed sister-lover." He digs his shoes in his face some more, "Call me a bloody-nosed sister-lover again, meathead. I'll squash you!"

He starts to fuse him out, the other kids rush over to us in fear. Marie shouts, "Please stop big brother! I don't want you to hurt him. Asta's going to be my husband someday!" 

I giggle a bit as Gauche turns to stone, process her words as he cracks and falls apart. Asta pets her head, "I'm sorry Marie but I already have a future wife~"

**NO POV**

Noelle stands in the corner with wide eyes at his comment, Vannessa does the same as Marie whines. 

"Aww, who is it!"

Without hesitation, he says, "Well Mika of course." This made Mika's head explode from pure embarrassment and love from his comment. Vanessa smiles, 'The good ones are always taken.'

Understanding her love for Mika runs deep while Noelle stands frozen, tears fall from her eyes without her even knowing. 

While the girls go through there own wave of emotions Gauche regains consciousness as he mumbles, "Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill..."

Asta looks at him, "Are you ok Gauche."

"Kill now!" 

Asta screams fearful at his expressions, once he opens his book I pull the kids close to Rebecca and me so they won't get shot.

"Now Die"

Asta continues to dodge his attacks, while Marie pleads his brother to stop. 

"Oh my, it's officially nosey out here."

TBC...


	20. What's going on?

**Mika POV**

The wise sister smiles down at the little girl, "Marie it's time to go. You need to get back to the church now."

She looks up at her, "Sister!"

She frowns looking up at Gauche, "So you here, Gauche."

She glares at her, "That's right, hag"

They start to go back and forth about Marie, "She deserves to be around somebody better than you! With your bad attitude and nasty tongue."

"What was that you old crone?"

"There see!"

"Just drop dead."

"A nice thing to say to an old woman nearing the end of her life, thoughtless fool."

"Says the demon which who'll live for another hundred years. Or town, or three."

They got in each other's faces, "Only a thug would resort to that sort of name-calling."

"Shut up, you worthless bag!"

Asta jumps in, "Hold on a sec!"

Asta stands in front of Sister, "You can't just talk to a woman of the cloth-like that! it's just wrong!"

I sigh," I have to agree with Asta on this one, it's kinda rude."

He yells at us, "Nobody asked you two to get involved. Now back off."

Sister Theresa holds Marie's hand, "Just go home. Come along now, Marie."

She waves at us, "Bye Gauche! Bye Mika! Bye Asta! I had fun!"

We wave back at her while Gauche grieves at his sister's departure. We all gathered around him as one of Vanessa's brothers poke him with a stick. His soul leaves his body and he lays on the ground like a dead man.

"Are you hungry? We can grab some food at the restaurant while your friend recovers. You two can stay the night at our place if you want."

I smile at her, "You mean it?!"

The kids start to cheer as we make our way to the restaurant, I stay behind. "I'll meet up with you guys, I want to talk to Gauche."

Asta looks at me and nods, I look down at Gauche's lifeless body as he tries to get up. "Gauche, I understand that you love your sister very much but if you want to see her more then you have to calm down just a little bit."

He looks up at me and growls but before he could yell at me I interrupt him, "I know, you want to protect her and keep her safe from the world around her but she's in capable hands. The fact that she's able to smile shows that she's happy and that she loves you as much to. What I'm trying to say is, if Marie shines as bright as you say why to keep it all to yourself?"

I stand, he looks at me with a stale face but his eyes calm down a bit. 

He says lowly, "She's all that I have left, the only one I need."

I smile at him, knowing that I got through to him but it'll take some time for him to process my words. 

"Well if you need anything or anyone to talk to Marie about, I'm here."

I turn around and walk away, looking for Asta and the others.

**Timeskip**

I happily munch on the food, as Gauche eats sadly yet peacefully next to me. Asta's eyes sparkle as he quickly eats all the food.

Asta smiles, "Every bite is better than the last one!"

I nod, "I have to agree, you'll make a fantastic wife with these cooking skills!"

After dinner, we head over to her place. After showing us to her spare room, I help Vanessa put the kids the sleep with Asta. As we say our goodnights, he pulls me into bed with him. Wrapping his arms around me I can't help but smile as I drift off to sleep.

**No POV**

As the night went on the colder it got, so cold that snow began to fall from the sky like magic. Children with dim eyes left there home, walking through town and into the woods. Over Mika and Asta's sleeping form a certain mirror mage cast a spell.

Pulling Mika away from Asta he aims it at him, but before it could hit him Asta sneezes and turns over. Only getting beamed on the noise.

"AHHH"

Mika shoots up, seeing a tall figure over her bed she yelps as she kicks the figure in the kiwis. Groche hunches over and Mika looks over at Asta. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Mika notices Asta's nose is smoking, "Asta are you ok?!"

Groche looks up at Asta as he slowly gets up, trying to fight the pain.

"Die...Asta!

"Wha-Why?!"

"I will never allow you to marry Marie. And there's one foolproof way of preventing it."

He yelps, "I'm not going to marry Marie, I'm marrying Mika!"

It seemed to go in one ear and out the other as he tries to attack him again. Asta pulls Mika behind him as he dodges his attack. Mika being too tired for this gets from behind Asta and walks towards Groche.

"Can you calm down! You don't have to do this-"

He pushes me aside, "Stay out of this!"

He proceeds to cast a spell resulting in 2 of him, allowing him to cast double the spells. Asta continues to block them due to his sword. This led him to get shot through the wall and land outside.

I run after him only to land in the snow, "What?"

"It's not even winter, there's snow everywhere."

Vanessa rushes over to us, "Hey what are you doing over there!"

Asta proceeds to apologize but I sense that is not the reason she's worried.

"Forget that, it's the children! They're missing!"

"What?"

Soon mothers and fathers run out looking or their children as well. 

**What's going on?**


	21. Monsters

**Mika POV**

"Where are they? Why would they run off at this hour?"

I look around to see this more than a couple of kids running off, they've been taken and this snow has something to do with it.

Asta dodge a blast by Groche, "I will never allow you to marry my sister."

I stand in front of him, "Groche this isn't the time."

He glares down at me, "There is nothing more important than my Marie. Nothing!" 

"Then go and find her, if all these kids have disappeared do you thing Marie is an exception?!"

He stared at me wide-eyed, his shock gets interrupted by nonother than Noelle.

"Can someone tell me what's wrong with this village? I mean, snow at this time of year?"

I tilt my head to the side, "Hey Noelle, what are you doing here?"

She gives us a tilted smile, "Just passing through, that sort of thing, you know." She seems sick, her eyes are a bit puffy. 

Rebbecca looks over at us, "Asta? Mika? Who is this?"

Asta smiles, "A friend from the Magic Knights. Noelle this is our friend Rebbecca."

Noelle grabs our attention, "Hey listen, a little while ago I saw a bunch of kids headed towards the mountains. What was that about? Is there some kind of late-night festival?"

"The Kids?!

Sister Theresa walks over to us, "This snow isn't natural. I can sense some kind of spell in it. One that controls people. But only children whose magic has not yet developed. Several of ours have disappeared as well. Why would someone be spiriting all of these children away?"

Groche growls at her, "Marie better not be one of them."

Sister Theresa frowns, "Sadly she was."

He wastes no time in grabbing her and raising her up, spitting insults of her failing to protect Marie.

"Groche!"

He raises his fist to punch her, Asta and I run over. While Asta takes the punch, I catch Sister Theresa making sure she's not hurt.

He glares at Asta, "Asta you WILL die."

Asta tries to calm him down, but I, on the other hand, did not. I walked over and smacked the back of his head so hard that he crashed headfirst into the magic snow.

"We're magic knights, I will not allow you to hurt Asta or Sister Theresa because you're frustrated. We'll get Marie and all the other kids because it's the right thing to do. Your anger is not going to bring her back any faster or make everything better. You preach about protecting her, so do it. Let's work together and save her, save them all."

He stands to look down at me, his eyes grow soft. I think he finally understands, I give him a soft smile and nod.

A bit of blush rises on his cheeks as he looks away, "Fine. I told Marie to keep her magic mirror with her at all times. The snow will interfere with Transmission Magic, but if er track down the mana in the mirror, then we should be able to find her!"

Sister Theresa speaks out, "I'll come too. The church's children are my responsibility."

Asta protest but Groche agrees with her, for once anyway.

Rebecca falls to her knees, "Between Marcos' immaturity and Luca's stubborn streak, I'm really worried about them. What am I going to do? If anything happens to those two..."

Asta marches over to her, "Hey! Get it together!" 

He chops her head, "Ya hear me?! I promise you, we'll bring your brother and sister back."

I smile, "No moping, okay? I don't think they would want that."

She smiles at us, "Yeah, you're right."

I form a dark plate under Asta and me, we rise up with Groche and Sister Theresa.

Noelle runs over to us, "You're not going to leave me behind!?"

Sister Theresa looks at her, "There's always a chance that the village may be attacked again while we're gone. Please stay here and look after it for me."

We fly away as Asta screams at her, "And let the magic knight know what's up!"

**Mini Timeskip**

We finally make it to some caves in the mountain, I notice a little blob of red hair in the snow near an entrance.

"Look, down there!"

Groche flys ahead, "I'm going ahead." Sister Theresa, Asta and I land. 

Sister Theresa picks up the child, "He's covered in scrapes and frostbitten, too. Marco, can you hear me? It's no use he's in some kind of trance."

Asta smiles, "I'll right just leave it to me!"

He taps Marcos's head with his sword gently, the spell wears off as Marco turns back to normal.

"What? Asta? Mika? Sister?"

I give him a small smile, "Hey kid, how are you feeling?"

He begins to cry, "It hurts so much."

Sister Theresa opens her book, "Flame healing magic: Sacred Healing Light."

He smiles at her, "Thank you, I feel a lot warmer now."

She looks at him, "Tell us child, what happened?"

"I'm sorry I don't really know."

I Atsa grabs his attention, "Marco! We've gotta go rescue your sister and the rest of the kids. Can you wait by yourself in that cave till we get back?"

"What? Please, Asta! It's scary in there! Can't I stay with you?"

Asta looks at him, "Hey! What's with the tears? You're a man now, aren't ya?" He gives him his magic knights robe. 

"Tell you what, I'll lend you my Black Bulls robe, okay? Just wear that and you'll forget all about being scared. Can't tell by looking at it, but this baby's chock full of Magic Knight courage."

His eyes sparkle as Asta continues, "Now yous it tight until we come back, okay?"

He gives him a blinding smile, "Ok, I will!"

Asta gets close to him, "You get that it's just a loan, though, don't you? When we're done, you're gonna give it right back. And don't even think about getting it all snotty!"

Marco nods, "Yeah. Got It."

We stand, "Come on, we need to hurry. I'm worried about the others."

Running into the cave we quickly find out where Groche is. Asta attacks the snowman around him while I blast a black energy ball at the large man. He releases Marie, without hesitation she runs for Asta and me.

"Asta! You came!" 

Groche shoots a beam at him, luckily he dodged it just in time. While the three bicker I run over to Sister Theresa, we examine the kids laid out in a pile.

Sister Theresa gasps, "These kids have been completely drained of magic. It's been taken. And I don't know if they can ever regain it."

That's what they wanted?

Marie speaks up, "That big scary man, he said something about money."

Asta glares at the two, "What kind of monsters are you? 


	22. Crazy Lady

**Mika POV**

Asta waste no time into attacking the larger man, "You won't get away with this. I will make you pay!"

Sister Theresa and Marie watch the battle unfold, I make a dark plate collecting the unconscious kids. I keep them behind me as I stand in front of the other brainwashed his on the side.

Asta's anger grows 10 folds as he punches the wall right behind his foe. If that fist landed a hit on him he would have been dead, he threatened him telling him hat he will find a way to fix the kids.

Sister Theresa walks over to Asta, "That's enough, don't waste your energy on him. He's not worth the effort." She binds him with her magic, what's important now is taking care of the children.

He looks down at them, "Hey! Tell us how to make their magic return."

He grows scared, "Yes, I'll tell you whatever you want to know if you just let me go-"

Asta growls at him, "It's time to quit stalling!"

Sister Theresa, "He's scum, Asta help the children under the spell. And you don't try anything funny.

The children start to go back to normal, Luca runs over to us.

"Asta! Mika!"

I pat her head, "Everythings going to be fine."

Sister Theresa uses her magic, to heal the kids in the cave. After a quick scuffle with Groche, she looks at Asta and I. 

"Asta, Mika, weren't you raised at the church in Hage Village?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well as it happens Sister, Lily once came to my church to train. She told me all about three young orphans who were in her care."

I smile at her, "You know sister Lily?"

She smiles, "One of the sweetest young ladies I've ever met."

I smile at what she said, Sister Lily really cares about us. Our happy moment leaves as we hear a loud yelp. Groche proceeds to kick the snow mage since he was the one who hit Marie. 

"We need to focus on getting their magic back not petty vengeance."

Sister Theresa looks at the tied up mage, "Tell me. Why did the two of you do this? These children are the hop of our kingdom. The three-leaf sprouts upon which our future depends."

The snow mage begins to cry, I didn't want this. I just wanted to make some new friends. It hurts. Please, Baro, tell me what I should do."

"WOW"

We turn our attention to the enthusiastic scream.

"FINALLY! PRETTY SLOW FOR SOMEONE WHO CAN USE SPECIAL MAGIC! WE HIT A SNAG! THINK I CAN GET A LITTLE HELP HERE?"

The girl groans, "Ugh, I am so sick of your whining. But it looks like you bought me a present, so I'll let it slide. ASTAAAA~"

I look up at the girl, "The eye of the midnight sun."

She waves at Asta, but Asta frowns, "It's the crazy lady!

She looks around, "What's this? I came when the transmission tool alerted me, but you haven't gathered much magic."

"Well, it's all their fault!"

She giggles, "Eh. It doesn't really matter anymore."

Sister Theresa tells the kids to stay close together, she looks at Asta and me." Is it true, is this the terrorist group who attacked the capital?"

I nod, "Yeah, it's the same people."

Groche glares at her, "Your the one! My Marie was in danger because of you? You're dead."

He blasts a beam at her from his mirror, she summons a sticky salamander that deflects his attack.

Sister Theresa starts to sweat, "What kind of sinister magic is that?"

Asta warns them, "Be careful. She's really strong. I heard she blocked the captain of the Silvers Eagles' attack.

She comes down aiming he slimy salamander at us, Asta takes action and slices it in half. His attack is useless as the salamander becomes whole again.

I hold out my hand towards the kids, "Light Magic: Dome of Strength!"

A thin but strong dome forms around the children as they fight continues, Groche and Asta send attacks his way. A slimeball aims at Groche and me, sticking us to the wall.

She uses this to her advantage as she snatches Asta, I try to break free.

I hear Asta yell, I don't know what came over me but everything started to become a bit fuzzy.

**No POV**

Mika's body began to glow a beautiful white causing the slime on her to burn off. In the speed of light, she grabs her foe's throat and yanks her to the nearest wall. Turning around she looks down at Asta with cold white eyes. 

She snaps out of it as Sister Theresa casts a spell, "Flame Magic: Brilliant Flame Cross!" 

The slime salamander blows up, melting away. With a flaming fist, she engages the crazy women.

She stands in front of us, "You might as well back off, you're not hurting them!"

An idea comes to Mika's mind, "Sister! I need you to attack me!"

She turns her head a bit, looking at Mika like she was crazy.

Asta nods his head, "It's ok! Do it!"

She quickly cast a fire spell, aiming it at Mika. 

Mika's necklace collects the flams gladly, making her smile out of pure excitement. 

She smiles at me, quickly glaring at our enemy, "Never underestimate the Crimson She-Leopard! Once a magic knight always a magic knight!" 

**"You were a magic knight?"**

Asta and Mika shared the same thought as they voiced it out loud making them blush a bit. After a brief backstory of her training 'Little Fuego'.

Sister Theresa helps free Groche, resulting in a 4 against one fight. That quickly changes as she injects our tied up prisoner, turning him into a giant mud monster. He starts to go on a rampage, luckily Mika's shield is protecting them just fine from the rubble and rocks.

**To Be Continued...**


	23. New Foe

**NO POV**

As the battle continued Groche takes Marie, prioritizing her safety over the other children. To due him not being an enemy taking her out from the barrier was simple for him. Luckily Mika thought this would happen. She smirks as she snaps her fingers, "Light Flame Magic: Bubble of Protection." The dome turns into a thin white bubble with a warm bed of light and flame magic to keep the kids warm.

"Follow Marie!"

The bubble follows her command as it follows Groche and Marie, matching his speed as he makes his escape. 

The old Nun smirks at her, "Impressive."

The mud monster yells, telling anyone in his path to die. He notices his white-haired brother. He looks up in fear as the mud monster looks down at him, "You aren't yourself anymore. What did she do to you?"

The mud monster roars as he raises his hand to attack him, "You know me! I'm your brother!" Asta wastes no time in slicing his arm, protecting the white-haired mage.

He looks up at him shocked, "Why did you safe me?"

He glares at him, "You can't die, take responsibility for what you did. That's the punishment you deserve."

The battle continues between Asta and the mud-monster. The beast's arm regenerates, making Asta's sword useless. The crazy lady tries to attack Asta but Mika and Sister Theresa make their move.

Sister Theresa burns the slime, protecting Asta from her. 

Mika glares at Sally, "Asta! Sister! You handle the mud monster! I'll handle Ms. Slime!"

She summons a dark sword, "Dark Flame Magic: Dancing Flames of Darkness!"

She slices in the girl's direction, flames mixed with dark magic fly through the air to attack her. Sally summons a slime monster, sacrificing it to save her. She starts to move around, floating on slime as she shoots long-range attacks towards Mika.

Seeing this she makes a floating disk of darkness to match her speed in the air, giving space for the other battle down below. With each slime attack, Mika burns it to a crisp but she can feel the flame magic from the necklace draining. 

She looks down to see Groche aiding Asta in the fight and sister in the fight. With them working together she sees the task at hand is close to finishing.

She smiles as an idea comes in mind, "Dark Magic: Dark Domain." 

Darkness surrounds them, leaving no room for them to leave, Sally looks amazed at the spell but grow weary as she sees there's nowhere to run. Mika uses the rest of the flame magic given to her, "Light Flame Magic: Sun Shower!"

Giant balls of light covered in burning flames rain down on Sally, she tries to protect herself from it but the heat was too much. She screams in pain as she gets hit by the powerful attack. Mika starts to feel weak, and the flame magic from the necklace drifting away. 

The black domain vanishes as Sally falls to the ground, Mika begins to fall as well but Asta catches her just in time. He looks down at her, with worry in his eyes.

"Are you ok!?"

She smiles at him and nods, he gently puts her down allowing her to stand on her own two feet. 

The white-haired mage weeps over her brother's jacket, grieving on his mistakes and his brother's death. Declaring to atone his sins, Asta gives him a proud smile. "Good, and once you get that outta the way, you and I should be friends. With all the cool magic you can do I bet you're gonna be a pretty popular guy."

He seems happy, taking a few steps forward he falls to the ground with a light sword on his back. A bright light pledges the cave, Groche stares at it in shock but soon gets attacked by two swords of light. 

Sister Theresa screams, " **ASTA!** " She runs over with great speed with Mika following behind her. She stands in front of him getting stabbed several times in his place. 

**"SISTER!"**

She lays unconscious, a voice comes from the light grabbing Asta's and Mika's attention. 

"You have injured my compatriot. It's only fair that I return the favor."

**Mika POV**

A man holds the crazy girl as his face becomes clearer in the light. He sounds former but his energy is wrong, it doesn't match. Asta expresses that he's seen him, it must have been when he was kidnapped. 

A pain shoots through my gut, I whisper only for Asta to here. 

"I haven't introduced myself, have I? I am the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Call me Licht." 

My head starts to pound when he utters his name, I know it but I don't"

I try to ignore it, focusing on the enemy before us.

I notice his grimoire is a four-leaf clover-like Yunos.

A portal opens under him, he slowly lowers sally into it as she bids Asta and I farewell freaking us both out.

Licht begins to express his thoughts on life, "On those who have been victimized, envied, feared, discriminated against, persecuted, and stolen from." The light becomes brighter. "For its crimes. The Colver Kingdom cannot be forgiven. Instead, we will destroy you as you richly deserve, and build a nation of our own.

Asta counters his views of the Clover Kingdome with his down but the pain in my gut only gets worst. In the speed of light Asta gets stabbed by a light sword. He screams, "Asta!"

"I refuse to Listen to that king of filth! It's painful really. Reeing someone as disgusting as you with that grimoire."

"Asta don't!"

He screams, "I'm not done!"

Licht appears behind him.

**NO POV**

For Mika time seems to slow down for her as Licht draws his hand to attack Asta, with the want of his grimoire. From the pains in her gut to the pain to her head her emotions seemed to wither away. All thoughts became blurry as the tattoos on both hands and her forehead begin to faintly glow. 

She stood in between the two in the speed of light. Holding out her hand she catches the ball of light using, her white tattoo glows as it vanishes. Licht's eyes wide at her speed as she kicks him, sending him flying toward the closest wall.

Feeling a familiar presence behind her she comes face to face with Yami, the tattoos on her stops glowing in an instant and she begins to regain consciousness. Yami eyes her, confusion written on his face as he notices her strong Kei begins to change back to normal. As he notices the dull look in Mika's eyes begin to shine once again.

'Interesting'

He lights a cigarette, Asta expresses pure shock at his lover's strength and his Captains appearance.

"Captin Yami why are you here?"

He blows a smoke, "Why am I here? Well, hell kid. I guess I musta gotten lost."

**TBC...**


	24. Battle Continues

**No POV**

With Captin Yami, Finral stood by him with his Grimoire open indicating that he was the reason he came so quickly.

After a brief, intermission with the three he informs the 2 knights that he was informed that we needed help. With the task at hand, Licht pulled himself from the rubble, with his sire worried but Licht was excited for the battle ahead.

Asta stays caucus, "Hey Finral can you take Mika and the others to the village?"

Mika quickly protests, "What!? No, let me stay! I can help you fight!"

Asta gives her a reassuring smile, he briefly looks a Yami with pleading eyes without Mika noticing. Yami knocked her out, but his reasons were not for Asta but for his own. He knew that she was straining herself, but the Ki he felt from her before was unique and potentially dangerous. 

Asta nods at him, giving him quick thanks, already knowing that he'll hear an earful from her when she wakes up.

Licht's eyes focus on the falling girl, he looks at his partner.

"Don't let the girl getaway." 

He nods while Asta yells, "Finral hurry!"

With that and a small threat form Yami telling him to come back he teleports the rest of the mages in the cave and leaves before Licht's partner can get Mika.

Laving the two mages, Captin Yami and Licht start there battle. Going back and forth each attack was more powerful than the last. While Licht was dodging Yami's swords as he questions Licht. They go back and forth as Licht gives his story.

His story about the powers of his people and how they had a divine being. How they were killed and their power was stollen. 

Yami countered it with his story of how he was a young fisher that washed up on the clover kingdom and how he thrived in a harsh and unforgiving environment. And of course, beat the crap out of them and became a badass magic knight captain.

The battle continues, all in the mist with Yami teaching Asta. He teaches him about Ki, the living energy of people. Since Asta can't send magic, this helps him since living energy instead which helps him greatly.

Unlike Asta who can't sense magic at all, Mika can only sense it like a flickering light making it present but random. She uses her own 6th sense to know the power and levels of her foes and allies.

With Asta's new teaching he focuses his energy on Licht's partner, he engages him in battle while Yami teaches him, Ki. With this Asta is able to take him out with ease, knocking out Licht's partner. 

This angered the leader, he releases a large amount of magic. Yami chuckles in delight like a mad man at the increase of Licht's power. Using a spell to create whips too attack Yami, it being so out of control the cave starts to crumble and fall. 

Although the cave falls Asta and Yami were just fine, pushing the tricks in there way with full force.

The battle continues, with each attack Licht threw Yami grew strong. Pushing past his limits and facing his attack head-on. This left Licht shocked and Yami bold as he continues to question the light mage. 

With Licht's partner back in battle Asta uses all his will power to face the special magic he throws at him. After a short scuffle, he ends up punching him, taking him down for the moment. 

Even with Yami's guard down he still seems to catch Licht off guard. This is the last straw for Licht as he starts a spell that serves as something greater than the ones from before. 

Back at the village, the kids were reunited with there parents. In the church, Sister Theresa lies in bed with 4 medical mages surrounding while the kids and Groch surround her with worry. The snow mage is on the bench with one and Mika is on a small couch with two. 

While Gouch tries to insult the Sister awake, Mika's unconscious body took matters into her own hands. Her marks started to glow as they did in the cave, with her eyes shot open the medical mages gasp at her sudden awakening.

They try to speak to her but nothing seems to move her, she walks slowly over to Sister Theresa. Stopping at her head, the room is filled with shocked faces and Gouch confused insults. 

Mika places her hands on top of Sister Theresa's head. She spoke, her voice like silk, like an angel spoke instead of her.

"Light Magic: God's Touch"

Sister Theresa's body starts to glow, the medical mages gasp at the sight of Sister Theresa's wounds healing.

Gouch stares in shock, 'What the hell?'

The glowing stops, Mika places her hand on her side. Closing her eyes the tattoos on her body stop glowing as he falls to the floor. A medic is able to catch her before she hits her head and places her on the couch.

"You disrespectful brat."

The groggy voice of Sister Theresa brings all the attention to her, "Sister!"

Gouch stands up, "Old hag!"

She tries to sit up but fails, "I'm still a bit weak, and my magic power is low but I can feel it replenishing."

Little did she know, Mika is the cause of that. The spell she cased heals and replenishes the body inside and out, allowing one to regain their magic power at a faster pace as well. 

He holds Gouchs cheek, letting a small flame grace his skin. "Take some of my magic, help them. I'm so glad you met that nice boy, he is a good influence on you. Now go."

With that, she draws her attention to the kids as he leaves. They shower her with love and worry while they tell her what Mika did. This leaves her wondering just who she is and what she was.

With Gouch gone, he travels back with Finral just in time before Licht releases his light ray. Gouch uses his mirror magic to deflect the ray of light shocking the light mage as his own attack hits him back. 

This causes Licht to fall on his back.

Is the battle over? Or has it just begun?

**TBC**


	25. Third Eye

**NO POV**

The four mages were safe thanks to Gouch's mirror magic, with both Licht and his partner down they were safe. Or were they? Captin Yami restrained the Midnight sun leader. Back at the village, Noelle went to the Church with Vannessa. With Sister Theresa sitting up and looking after the kids she stays near Mika's sleeping figure to make sure she's ok.

Sister Theresa informed them of what happened, even that when the blackout Mika returned with them she used her magic consciously to heal her and regain her magic. Looking at Noelle she softly says, "I don't know what happened to Mika, but I know that she was not fully present when she healed me. Keep an eye on her, I trust her but I doubt she will remember what she did herself."

Noelle nods, while Vannessa whips the tears in her eyes. Looking down at Mika she smiles, "Thank you for keeping them safe, Mika."

Back at the cave, the four mages wait for Finral's magic so they can leave. Yami, Finral, and Gouch sense a large amount of mana. This makes them stand with Asta following there actions. A portal opens, 3 people appear looking at the four. 

One of them moved in the speed of light, he appears info Ron of Yami touching his Grimoire.

"Wow, that's a unique design."

Yami glares at him, analyzing that he's fast and unpredictable. Releasing his sword he casts a spell, "Dark magic: Dark Cloaked Lightless Slash!" He was only able to barely cut his shoulder. He moves back with his comrade, standing next to his tall and yellow-skinned exterior. 

Putting his hand above his wound he heals it, "Light Magic: Healing Light Particles."

Licht thanks them for coming, the pink heard girl uses fire magic, healing him. The three give off full threats, Asta asks who there were and Licht gladly answered his simple question.

Healing in a Blanket of warm flames his smiles down at the group, "I'll introduce you. These three are the strongest of the midnight sun. Their power surpasses my own, especially when it comes to battle. They are the Third Eye."

Groche questions him, "And they're more powerful than you?"

Yami speaks out loud, "So. Third Eye, huh?"

Finral starts to sweat a bit, "That's impossible! Stronger than a light mage? He's got to be bluffing about that, right?"

The duel haired man yawns, "We wouldn't bother. Bluffing's such a pain, y' know?"

Licht continues to smile down at them, "Your kingdom takes the clover as its symbol, as befits its name. Let's consider it, shall we? Each of the clover's leaves supposedly represents one ideal. None of which your kingdom truly embraces. They are integrity, hope, and love. Such pretty words. These three bear titles with opposite meanings. Antithetical to integrity, we have Rhya the Disloyal."

"As the antithesis to hope, we have Vetto the Despair."

"And as the inverse of love, we have Fana the Hateful."

Yami takes a puff from his cigarette, "Congratulations, those are some real spiffy names you've got there but they don't tell me if you're worth a damn when it comes to a fight."

Rhya looks at him, "I guess we'll have to show you then. Man, how lame." Pulling out a dark sword he teleports closer to the four. "Copy Magic: Dark Cloaked Lightless Slash." While Yami and Rhya fight, Vetto focuses his attention on the other three. Punching the ground they jump back. While Asta takes out his sword the other two try to think of a plan due to them being short on magic. Vetto comes at them but Yami tries to strike him, only for him to jump away as well.

Vetto and Yami go at each other, only to break Yami's sword in half. He jumps in front of his squad, "Hey you! That katana was special order and very expensive! You own me big!" He grunts, "I haven't even finished paying the thing off yet, damn it." 

So distracted he doesn't notice the giant fireball coming his way until the last minute. Luckily he was able to make a dark dome around the four before they could get hurt. Walking out of the dome he continues to face the three with a broken sword and all. 

All three attack Yami at the same time, right before it can hit him a burst of magic takes each attack down. In front of Yami, the smoke clears as 3 magic knight captains appear ready to attack. These captains being Charlotte of the Blue Rose, Nozel of the Silver Eagle, and Jack the Ripper of the Green Mantis. 

Back at the Village Mika's dreamless sleep turns into something much more. In her mind, she opens her eyes looking around the world of darkness she asks, "Where am I?" Then a burst of light shines in her eyes. She closes them feeling the warmth touch her skin.

Opening her eyes again the world she's in seems to split in two. On one side is a world of darkness, with red and dark purples dominating the environment. On the other side is a world of light, with gold and light greens dancing around.

On both sides, a being stands in there domain looking at the girl, towering over her like the giants they are. 

On the dark side stands a woman with long black hair covering her body, pale skin, and four thick horns on her head pointing towards her back. Her dark purple eyes look down at her as he black-feathered wings ruffles in excitement.

On the light side stands a woman with long white hair similar to Mika's they cover her body. Unlike her peer, her skin is dark and beautiful, it glows in the light surrounding her. A large halo dances around her head as her white feathered wings standstill.

The two look down at Mika, she looks at the two nervously and waves. "Hello."

This makes the white-haired girl giggle, "She's so polite sister."

The black-haired woman smiles, "That she is."

Mika looks between the two, "Who are you two and where am I?"

The white-haired woman replies, "You will know and understand with time, for now, all you need to know is that you are our vessel, and you are very important."

Her sister shakes her head, "Am I supposed to be the bad guy here, stop being so cryptic. Geez, as much as I would love to tell you everything you don't have much time. You keep the balance, those two boys out there are going to shake the world and we are going to get front row seats!"

She smirks at her sister while he returns it with a gentle smile, putting her hands together she nods. They look down at Mika, completely in sync they give their final command.

**"Go."**


	26. Aftermath

**NO POV**

Back at the cave, the three Magic Knight Captains stand in front of the Third Eye. After some playful words between the Captains and Yami, the battle continues. Charlotte faces Rhya, Jack handles Vetto and Nozel takes on Fana. The four try to watch in the back, finding it difficult to watch but Yami seems to be thriving due to Kim sensing there Ki.

Yami decides to do a surprise attack from above, Licht predicts this but he never predicted Asta coming from the side with his anti-magic sword. Hitting Licht's side, he gets kicked out of the fire blanket and knocked into Yami's range. This allows Yami to slice him with his dark sword, making him fall to the ground with a powerful force. 

Licht starts to glow, floating in the air he glares at Asta. "This cannot be! Why do you have that grimoire? Why do you wield them? The demon-slayer sword and the demon-dweller sword! Those swords belong to the master!"

HIs glowing continues as Asta claims his grimoire and his swords to be his, this only angered Licht further. "They're not yours. Give them back. That grimoire could never belong to you. I'll make sure of that."

His glowing increases, a white ball of light surrounds him and another separate one forms behind him at a slower rate. It circles above him as the main one continues to demolish anything around him. 

While Yami and Asta are pumped up Finral is shaking like a leaf. The three start to seal him, but the ball circling them is too great to subdue. Rhya smirks at them, "Farewell~"

They teleport away, the other stare at the white ball of mana coming towards them. Before it could get any close a figure appears in front of them. Holding out its hand, the ball of mana stops. It then gets absorbed by the figure disappearing altogether. Everyone in the cave looks at the figure as the light vanishes and the sun shines down on them. 

The figure turns around revealing none other than Mika, with her eyes and tattoos glowing she stands before them. Holding out her hand the three Magic Knight Captains get in a fighting stance. 

Her angelic voice speaks, "Light Magic: Heavenly Orbs."

A ball of light for each magic light forms, it circles them healing all their wounds, cuts, and bruises. Finral speaks up looking at himself, "My mana! It's back!"

The others notice their wounds and mana is also at 100%, making it seem as they never fought at all. Looking at Mika she smiles, her marks and eyes stop glowing making her fall to the ground. "Mika!" 

Asta runs over to her, picking up her sleeping figure he looks at Finral. "I thought you brought her back!"

He looks at him, "Asta, I did."

This makes the captains' eyes go wide once again wondering how she got here so fast and who she was. 

**Timeskip~**

"What! I was out for 2 days!", Mika says in shock. Looking at Noelle, Asta, and Yuno's team they give her a small nod. Noelle crosses her arms, "That's right, you didn't even get up to eat or drink any water you just laid there and slept all day. 

Klaus looks at her, "That's the exhaustion that comes from fighting with everything you have. We wanted to help you as well but by the time we'd arrive, The Eye of the Midnight Sun had run away."

She tilts her head, "I didn't fight them, actually I was knocked out by Yami." Asta stares at her wide-eyed, "So you don't remember kicking Licht before Captin Yamu knocked you out or saving us from the attack they left and healing us?!"

She shakes her head, "Nope, but I'm glad I was able to help. All I remember was having this weird dream, it's a bit fuzzy but nothing too major."

Mimosa speaks up, "Although you don't remember your light magic is amazing. There was not scratch, scare, or sign of injury. Even there mana was replenished completely."

Yuno gives her a worried look, she smiles at him. "I bet you and Asta were worried, sorry for scaring you two."

Yuno smirks at Asta, "If it were me, I wouldn't have allowed the enemy to escape so easily."

The fire in Asta's eyes burns bright, "Yeah, well now I'm gonna catch them. Yuno! I'm not lettin' you get the better of me! You'll see. I'm just gonna keep getting stronger and stronger."

He counters it, "Then I guess I'll just have to keep getting stronger and stronger and stronger."

They go back and forth, satisfied with each other's statements. Mimosa turns before leaving with her teammates, "Oh, I almost forgot. Sister Theresa wants to see you guys she awake and well." With that, she leaves and the other three make their way to her.

**Mika POV**

Asta opens the door, "Excuse me!"

As he walks in I follow behind giving them a small wave. Marie smiles at us, "Asta! Mika!" He runs over to Asta and me, giving me a quick hug, she jumps on Asta's arm and starts to swing around. Getting down she rushes over to me, "I'm glad you're ok! You slept so long I thought you were dead."

I give her a loving smile, "I'm stronger than I look, it's going to take more than that to take me down!" We walk over to Sister Theresa, Asta greets her. "Sister. Your wounds healin' up all right?"

"Do I look like some fragile old lady to you? But thanks to Mika, my injuries and mana returned to me rather quickly. I bet you anxious to tell your church back home of your latus adventures. They'll be thrilled to hear the story, I'm sure." 

I nod and smile, while Asta gives a burst of enthusiastic energy. Noelle opens the door, "It's time for us to head back."

Asta smiles, "Fine. But I gotta make a stop first."

Heading over to Vanessa's, only to be greeted with a feast. Asta and I chowed down since I slept for two days I can't help but let my hunger get the best of me. "Vanessa~ It's so good~ Thank you!" 

Marco returns Asta's robe, keeping it clean as he promised. 

**Mini Timeskip**

While Asta and Charmy participate in the Black Bulls' Traditional Eating Contest, I just snag a pie and chat with Grey and Gordan. Enjoying my calm yet eventful evening Yami gets a letter from the royal capital. Asta gets excited taking in every word from him

He reads over it, "It looks like the Wizard King wants to see you and Mika."

He starts to get excited while I wonder what he could want.

After the brief meeting, I walk off, saying goodnight to Gordan, Grey, and the others. Before heading to bed I take a quick shower. Finally making it to my room, I turn off the light and snuggle under the covers. Although my bed grew warm I still felt cold, making me unable to sleep.

I then hear the soft creaking of the door opening and closing. The open space next to me is filled by nonother than Asta. I smile as he wraps his arm around me, I cuddle into his warmth making him kiss my forehead. 

With a new warm wrapping around us, I slowly drift off to sleep. 

**TBC...**


	27. Traitor

**Mika POV**

"Thank you for waiting. Welcome, Captin Yami Sukehiro of the Black Bulls, Asta, and Mika."

Asta speaks up, "Sorry, um. What's your name?"

The medium height man smiles at him, observing him he has blue hair shaped like an odd bowl. "Right, we've never talked before. I suppose I should have introduced myself. How rude."

Yami introduces him, "This here is Mushroomhead."

"Thank you, Captin. I'm Mushroomhead--That was both impolite and uncalled for, sir! My real name is Marx and it's an honor to serve at the Wizard King's side."

Asta gets excited, "Wow Mushroomhead! That's amazing!"

He remains calm, "You captain was only knocking my name is Marx, not Mushroomhead."

I nod, "Nice meeting you Mushroomhead."

Yami takes out his cigarette, "It's been real fun chattin' with ya, Mushroomhead. Now, where's the meeting?"

"My. Name. Is. Marx, sir! The preparations are going to take a little bit longer. Please wait with the other captains."

He looks at us, "Now, Asta, Mika if you would please come with me." We follow him down the stairs as he carries a small light. Not paying attention to the small talk my thought wonder on the dream. Those giants with wings, those sisters, I wonder if I'll meet them again.

"We're here. Asta, come with me, Mika please stay here."

I nod, standing at the door patiently, some time goes by the door opens to review the Wizard King. He smiles at me and I politely return it, "Mika, I heard you did great out there!" I nod, "Thank you, Wizard King, it means a lot coming from you."

Smiling he asks, "May I look at your tattoos?" 

I nod, showing him my clovers he looks at them closely under the small light. Then at the multi-leaf clover at the top. He mumbles, "Black leave clover on your left, White leaf clover on your right and a 6 leaf on your forehead."

Thinking a bit he smiles, "Thank you that will be all, I will be seeing you again soon on the matter of you magic if you don't mind." I shake my head, "I don't mind at all."

Nodding he leads me inside the room, I stand next to Asta as Mushroom head finishes interrogating the two attackers from the last attack on the Clover Kingdom. Soon all Captain Knight Squad Leaders stand before us, the King informs them that one of them has been working with the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Smiling at them I observed them closely, he starts to give brief information of the Midnight Sun. 

While many are shocked the tension raises, suspicion and tension grow thick. Looking back at the two members, the king asks which one is the traitor. 

At the same time, they answer truthfully, "The traitor is the Purple Orcas Captain, Gueldre Poizot." He tries to deny it, the other knights back up. Some of the other captains agree with the accusation, hearing rumors of this bring true. 

With magic backing up their truth, Gueldre hesitates on getting compelled. Then he tries to escape, "Transparency Creation Magic: Activating the Invisible Mage!" He grows invisible, making attack spells useless against him. Invisible men come charging at us, I sense one coming near me. Before it could attack my necklace glows a bit, turning into a light purple. Smirking I look at Asta and Yami who witnessed the whole thing, "Transparency Light Magic: Unseen Truth." 

My eyes glow as invisible soldiers become visible for me, with more coming our way, and the door closing I take action. 

"Transparency Light Magic: Unseen Truth of Light."

Holding out my hand small specks of light magic cover the captains the kings' eyes, allowing them to see the invisible men as well. Yami smirks, "Asta! Mika! Go!" We nod running after him. Finally catching up to him Asta hits him with his sword, making him visible. He makes more soldiers, rushing ahead of him I deal with them.

Gueldre gasp, "But you can't see them!"

Smirking at him I take them down with ease, which gave Rill the Azure Deer Captin enough time to take action. Using his picture magic he traps him a blue blob of paint. The other knights come just in time, feeling the magic the invisible soldier gave to me fading away they were able to fight him with ease. 

The Wizard King appears ready to deal with him himself, Rill runs over to us. "Your magic was amazing! How did you sense him without the girls' help?! And how did you collect his magic through his soldiers?! You were even able to allow us to see him as well! Is that your power?!" While Asta grows flustered, I tilt my head, "Actually I use light and dark magic, my necklace helped me with that."

His eyes sparkle, "So cool! I'm Rill and I'm 19. Who're you two?!" 

Asta starts to sweat, "I'm Asta and I'm 15."

He looks at me, "I'm Mika and I'm also 15."

Asta continues, "I can't believe you're only 19 years old and you're a Captain!"

He laughs, "Ah, so you're younger than me, then! I think we should be friends, what d'ya say?"

Asta looks shocked, "Friends? Witha captain? Seriously! Okay, great!"

I smile, "Sure, why not."

He cheers, "Yay!"

The Wizard King looks down at him as we all stand around, "Alright, so far all we've been hearing is excuses. Let's hear the truth." Returning him to the interpretation room it was proven that he was the traitor, with even more illegal actions under his belt. 

With the king deciding to keep this private he ordered the captains to make sure any other members were not working with the Eye of the Midnight Sun as well. With that they left, only leaving Yami, Asta and I with the king alone. 

Looking out his window the King opens his mind to us, "It's a terrible feeling to be betrayed by somebody who once fought alongside you. I sprinted at full speed to get where I am, but as a result, I may have made mistakes along the way."

Yami speaks, "Did you keep us behind to tell us that? Because if so Julius, I gotta say, you picked the wrong guys."

He continues, "There was one more piece of information the Midnight Sun members revealed during there questioning. Asta. Remember the hideout they took you to after you were captured and the mysterious stone tablet that was hidden there? According to our captives, they call the gems embedded in that tablet "magic stones." They believe that gathering them all will allow them to be reborn into there "true forms" with close ties to the mana, thereby granting them immense power. Apparently, that was the reason they targeted Fuegoleon." 

Yami thinks out loud, "They think they're gonna be reborn? You sure they haven't been reading too many of those fantasy novels."

"We can't know for sure whether it's true, but their belief is very real, and that's enough to convince me that we must keep them from getting the stone at all costs. Four stones remain to be gathered. And from what our captives said, it seems they know the location of one of them."

Yami puffs a smoke, "Hmm, where's that?"

"The underwater Temple, one of the strong magic regions." 

With Asta and I being confused the King explains, "Strong Magic regions. As the name suggests, they're areas of great magic power. Various magic phenomena in their places make them difficult to access. One such region, an especially hazardous one is known as the Underwater Temple. You can think of the dungeon you and your colleagues conquered before as the beginner's version of this place."

With the mission of us getting it before the Eye of the Midnight Sun being tasked to our squad. "Asta, with your anti-magic and experience with the Eye of the Midnight Sun I'm counting on you."

Looking at he continues, "The same goes for you Mika, with your necklace and dual magic I believe that you'll be a great asset to the fight. I'll be calling you to the castle again so be prepared."

We salute him, Asta does it too hard resulting in him rolling on the floor in pain. I chuckle, using some of my light, magic to ease the pain. Leaving the castle the sun goes down slowly, once we get back we all celebrate about going to the beach.

I can't wait to see the ocean, "I can't wait to go to the temple."


	28. Beach Day

**Mika POV**

Looking through the rack of swimsuits I look at each one curiously. Vanessa wanted to help me, saying that I would thank her later or something along those lines. Giving me some of the best choices she walks over to Noelle, trying to boost her confidence a bit. This resulted in her screaming and the door bursting open to reveal Yuno's team.

Ignoring them I pick one out of the three, choosing a black and white two-piece I push the others out of the dressing room. I change into the swimsuit, slipping it on I feel a little weird showing so much skin. 

"Hey, Venessa! I chose one of three you gave me, how does it look?"

Opening the door, her eyes sparkle, "It's perfect!"

Smiling I look at Noelle, giving me a small smile I start to relax a bit. Chinging back into my clothes I head to check out line and pay for my stuff. 

**Next Morning**

All of us stand outside, while everyone else has there brooms Asta and Nolle stay near me so they can fly with me. Leaving them there, I walk through the house for a quick sweep through. Just to make sure we're not forgetting anything. 

Walking through the hallway I notice Gordan holding a bag of stuff, smiling at him I call him over. "Hey! We're leaving, it's time to go."

Nodding he grabs his broom, holding on to the bag of goods tightly. With everyone ready we head out, heading to the seaside village Raquey. Smiling I can't help but wiggle around, "I can't wait to see the ocean! I wonder what it's like!"

Magna looks over at me, "I haven't seen it either, we should be close so keep a lookout."

Only see a large blue ground with a large blue sky, Asta, Magna and I voice our concern. Sighing Noelle speaks up, "What are you talking about? You're staring at it right at it. See all that blue?"

"Huh?!"

"NO WAY!"

"This is it?!"

Shocked I continue, "I never knew it was that big!"

In pure amazement, the three of us yell, "IT'S THE OCEAN!"

Finally making it to the beach Asta and I look around, wasting no time I walk in the water. Running right back out when the cold water touches me. Walking closer I splash in it, with Asta next to me he jumps in my accident slashing some in my mouth.

Tasting the salty substance I yelp, "Too salty! Too salty!"

Seeing Asta failing to swim I walk over to him, trying not to sink. I pull him closer, holding his hand so I can pull him closer to shore. Once we're a safe distance we start to relax, but that quickly changes when he splashes me. 

Giggling I give him a playful glare, "Oh, you on!"

We start to play around, we start to notice a small red animal crawling around. Letting our guard down Asta yells out in pain, looking over I see a blindfolded Charmy and a broken stick. Asta scolds Charmy while she teases him as blood starts to goosh from his head. Chuckling I start to heal him a bit so his wound can close. 

It seems our playtime was over as Asta began to work out on the edge of the beach. Smiling at him I walk off to get a snack. Seeing an Ice Cream stand I get myself a cone, the guy behind the counter kept giving me weird looks. I shrugged it off due to him giving me my sweet treat for free, thanking him I walk-off. Eating my Ice Cream in pure bliss. 

Finishing the cone and licking off the rest of the Ice Cream I notice someone's gaze on me. Looking around I notice Asta's green eyes, his face his beat red giving me a small smile he looks away flushed. 

Changing the mood he shouts, "Hey Gang! Aren't we here to look for the magic stone! So, what're you messin' around for?"

He then gets kicked by Captin Yami, "Like you're not."

Growling at us we all end up in the sand. 

"Okay, you incompetent knuckleheads, listen up. While you were all busy goofin' off, I was out scornin' us some intel. Apparently, the Underwater Temple is beneath the surface of the ocean around here. Unfortunately, the mana-driven currents are too strong so even a skilled mage can't normally get near it. The only time the mana is weak enough to even possible access it is during the full moon."

"WHAT!? CAPTIN YAM'S ACTUALLY DOING HIS JOB?! AND HE'S SUPER SERIOUS ABOUT IT?!" 

This irritates Yami but he continues, "If you didn't guess the Underwater Temple is on the ocean floor. You need magic to get there. So, Noelle, that's where your Water Magic comes in. We're gonna hitch a ride on it."

She speaks out, "But, sir...I'd need exceptional control over my magic to manage something like that. No, I can't do it! Find somebody else! If you were all relying on me, and I messed up..."

He finishes his sentence, "We die. You blow this, and that's it for us. We get swallowed by the current and drown. This is a top-secret mission the Wizard King entrusted to the Black Bulls alone. There is no "someone else." There's just you, Noelle. The full moon's a week away. You've got till then to learn to control your magic. Push past your limits."

**Later on that Night**

Waking up from my slumber I look next to me, seeing Asta fast asleep I smile. 

_**'Go outside'** _

Sitting up I look around, 'Those voices, it's them!'

Wasting no time I get dressed, sneaking out of the bed and giving Asta a quick kiss on the cheek. Rushing out I start to walk outside.

'Should I go to the beach?'

**_'Yes'_ **

Following there instructions, I head to the rocky side of the beach. Finally standing near the shore, staring at the dark blue ocean I smile. 

_**'Close your eyes. Come see us~'** _

Doing as they say I close my eyes, opening them again I stand in front of the two sisters from before. Looking at them I wave a bit, "Hello."

This caused the white-winged women to giggle, "She's so cute and tiny! I'm so glad we got you."

Her dark sister nods, tilting my head I look at them. "What do you mean?"

The dark-wing woman chuckled, "That's a story for another day. After some chatting, we thought you should know our names, Mika."

I felt a chill as she said my name, but I can't tell if it's a good chill or a bad chill. The white-haired sister smiles down at me, "My name is Zadakeil and I am an Angel, the leader as you humans say of light."

Looking at the horned women, "My name is Ciryl, the correct term is Queen sister as I am the queen and ruler over darkness and the devils that spawn and wreak havoc across the dimensional plains."

Smiling at the two I nod, "Well, It's nice to officially meet you Zadakeil, Ciryl."

Before Zadakeil could speak she abruptly stops giving me a devilish look, this makes Ciryl giggle. Looking down at me the white-haired angel says, "Your lover is here, wake up."

Blinking I'm once again back at the beach, looking at the waves crashing against the large rocks next to me.

"Mika?"

Turning around I see a shirtless Asta holding out his sword, trying not to blush I give him a small smile. 

"Hey Asta."

Meeting his eyes I notice him looking at my choice of clothing, which mainly consist of shorts and a thin tank top. Snapping out of it he blushes, looking away to calm himself down like I once did.

Looking at his sword I ask, "Do you want to train together? Like old times?"

Nodding he positions his sword, understanding that whatever magic I use will soon vanish due to his anti-magic sword I see this as an opportunity to quicken my speed and reflexes. Making a dark staff we start to attack each other, with each blow to my magic staff making it disappear I make another one right after. 

While using this to my advantage I use my environment around me to aid me in this training battle. Whether that me dancing on the thick rocks or flipping over Asta to give me some time to breathe. 

As we continue he screams out, "OW!"

Confused I look at him but a sense of pain hits me as well, "OW!"

Looking down I see the red thingy from earlier pinching me, panicking I try to push it off but it uses its other thingy to pinch me. Yelping I run around in pain hoping it would come off. Not paying attention Asta and I run headfirst into a ball of water making it fall and disperse. 


	29. Kahano

**Mika POV**

_Looking down I see the red thingy from earlier pinching me, panicking I try to push it off but it uses its other thingy to pinch me. Yelping I run around in pain hoping it would come off. Not paying attention Asta and I run headfirst into a ball of water making it fall and disperse._

Looking up I see Noelle out of breath, "Hey Noelle." 

Sitting on a rock the three of us watch the waves together, Asta asks, "So you're out here training too?"

Noelle scoffs lightly, "Please, I'm royalty. We're just naturally perfect."

Smiling at her I ask, "Hey! Why don't we train together?"

Asta stands, "I can stop your spells if they go crazy."

"And I can give you tips and see what went wrong if they do."

Smiling nervously she says, "Well fine. If you insist, I suppose training with you two wouldn't be the absolute worst."

Nodding I start to heal Asta, making sure that red thingy didn't do anything too bad to him. I watch as his bruise disappears. 

In the midst of her talking and the beginning of my healing, I hear a beautiful voice, turning towards it Asta seems to notice too. The three of us walk towards it, only to find a girl with long hair singing against the bright moon. Bubbles surrounded her as the ocean stayed calm under the sound of her voice. Singing from her heart, it appeared as though the night danced for her and her wonderful melody. 

Saying to her song, I smile at the performance in front of us. Asta speaks up softly, "Is that the spirit of the sea?"

This makes her stop sing, seeing us she screams in delight and embarrassment. "Ah! Were you listening? Oh, my gosh!?"

'Not what I was expecting'

"Welp, nothin' I can do about it. Wanna be friends?"

Jumping down from her rock I didn't see a reason not too, "Sure!"

She smiles, humming a tune as he walks over to us. 

"Alright, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Kahano, and you?"

"My name's Noelle, that's Noelle, this guy is Dorksta the Musclehead."

"I giggle as Asta shouts out, "Hey! My name isn't Dorksta the Musclehead."

"Huh. Noelle, Mika, and Asta, Dorksta the Musclehead. You have such strange names. 

Asta gaps lowly, "Wait, you believe her? Aw, come on!"

"Huh?"

"She's obviously making fun of me, my name's actually Asta!"

She smiles at him, "Okay! It's nice to meet you, Asta."

I ask, "So, Kahono, what are you doing here so late?"

Noelle sassily responds, "Yeah I gathered that much."

Kahano continues, "This is the perfect place for voice training. The atmosphere, the acoustic--I just love singing her!"

I tilt my head a bit, "Voice training?"

She nods, blushing a bit, "That's right! You see, I have this dream. Between my singing, dancing, and spellcasting...I'm gonna become an idol!"

We ask, "Uh, what's an idol?"

"What!? You're joking, right?"

We respond bluntly, "No, sorry."

"But, they're all the rage in the Common and Noble Realms. Ah! C'mon, you know, idols!"

"Uhhh..."

She begins to explain, "Okay, so idols are people who are so good at singing, dancing, and using magic that everyone everywhere knows who they are. Well, except you, I guess."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna work and work and work and work until I make it big as an idol and get crazy rich!"

Placing her hand on her Noelle asks, "That's the reason you're doing it? I don't see what's so great about money. I mean, it just gets in the way."

I smile at her, "I have to disagree, money helps you get stuff for your friends, or food and supplies."

Asta comments on the matter as well, "You royals are basically rolling in the stuff, so you probably can't understand this, but money, it's a big deal. I mean, without it, you can't buy pop-potatoes."

She goes on, "If you don't have any pop potatoes then just eat steak instead."

I start to think a bit, "I don't think it works like that."

Asta gets on his knees, "ROYALTY!"

Kahano jumps back in, "There, you see! Money is totally important! Wow, Mika, Dorksta, I feel like you really get me!"

She starts to shake our hands, I laugh a bit while Asta asks her to not use Dorksta as his nickname. 

"Okay, right. Sorry I--hold on."

She looks at me, "What's wrong?"

"Your body seems to be weakened, Mika."

"Huh?"

"Your muscles are sore and are holding a lot of fatigue."

"They are?"

"You're sore whey you move, right?"

I nod, "Yeah but how could you tell?"

She giggles, "Because it's my gift."

We ask, "You gift?"

"Here I'll make it better."

She starts to sing softly, glowing a light pink, "Song Recovery Magic: Healing Lullaby."

Bubbles form, floating around my body as it glows a light grey, "So cool."

As the melody comes to an end Noelle asks, "Well? How do you feel?"

I start to move my arms around, "Whoa! I'm not sore anymore!

Moving my body some more I can't help but smile at the tight pain lifted from my body. Asta's eyes sparkle as he rushes over to Kahano.

"Me next! Me next!"

She giggles at him, observing him before smiling. 

"There's nothing wrong, you're at the top shape!"

Noelle speaks up, "Well Mika did heal you before we came over here."

She smiles, "Kay, that'll be 100 yup, please."

I gasp a bit, "You're charging me!?"

She smiles, "Just kidding!"

"Oh, good."

"But not really."

"Make up your mind!"

Her eyes sparkle, "Money's a big deal, you know?"

Taking out a small pouch I giver her the amount she asked for.

She smiles, "Great, Thanks! And if you ever need another Healing Lullaby, I'm happy to help."

Noelle comments, "Please that's nothing."

Asta yells at her, "NOTHING! THAT COULD BY 10 POP-POTATOES!"

I sigh, this has become a long night.

**TBC...**


	30. Believe In You

**Mika POV**

Laughing at our antics Kahano ask how old we are, with tears in his eyes Asta says, "15."

Nodding with Noelle she blushes a bit in excitement, "Wow, all of you? That's crazy so am I! We'll now we definitely have to be friends."

I smile, "Sure, sounds great!"

Asta nods, "Yeah, you're pretty funny too."

Noelle blushes, "Fine! If you insist, I suppose that would be acceptable. I mean I won't not be your friend."

She jumps at us, "Yay! Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away.

Asta scolds her, "A little?" Causing us to laugh. 

The four of us proceed to chat, talking about past missions, funny stories, and stuff about us. 

She then asks, "Okay, what brings you here? Vacation?"

Asta, answer calmly, "Nah. Actually, we've got an important mission at the Underwater Temple-"

Noelle cover his mouth, "Shut up, Asta!"

"The Underwater Temple?"

Noelle gives her a nervous smile, "Please don't listen to him. It's top-secret, so...

She shrugs her shoulders, "Hmmm. Okay, whatever. So, you three are out here pretty late. Were you three... well you know~"

She starts to squeal, I tilt my head while Noelle blushes, "What is kind of things are you speaking of!? And the three of us!? Why I would never!!"

Kohana blushes as she fantasizes, "And the sound of the waves under the moonlight is the perfect mood music."

Noelle continues to correct her, "I'm telling you whatever you may have been thinking isn't like that at all okay? I'm out here training!"

Seeing Asta struggle a bit I gently take Noelle's hand off his nose and mouth, allowing him to breathe freely.

"Like with magic?"

She nods, "Yes, with magic, and I have a lot of work to do. I can't go into detail but I need to find a way to control my magic in a week before the full moon. If I don't then our mission-"

She stands in front of her, "Right I get the gist. Let's see. A control issue. Very interesting. Well, go on Noelle, show me what you can do."

Following her to an open area, we watch as she creates a large dome of water around her.

I cheer her on, "Come on Noelle you can do it!"

Kohana gasp, "Wow, she's really powerful!"

While trying to control it, it falls apart on her leaving her breathless and tired. We run over to her as Kohana gives her input. "Hmm, yes, I see. Nice job, Noelle. Now, as your new friend, I have a little piece of advice for you. I think you might be having trouble with control because you're trying too hard to hold back your mana. Stand still and listen for a sec."

She stops talking, allowing us to hear the waves. "Here them, I relax by listening to the sound of the waves and then try to cast my spells without letting myself get too caught up in my own thoughts and feelings."

Noelle looks at her in surprise, "Just like that?"

Nodding she says, "I'm not a philosopher or anything, but I've always thought that the best way to focus was to have a serene mind and a peaceful heart."

She sighs, "A serene mind? I'm not sure I understand."

Asta speaks up, "I do!"

He starts swinging his swords, "I feel at my best when my mind's clear and I'm not thinking about anything."

I think for a bit, "I kinda do too since I have the main objective it allows me to clear my mind."

Noelle looks at me, "What's your objective?"

I give her a small smile, "My objective or objectives depending on the situation is to live, protect, and see. Live so I can see the ones I care about, protect the ones I care about, and see the people who need me safe and sound. If I do this then I can live a full life and watch Asta's dream become a reality while I search for my own."

Kohona nods, "Try to focus on your fondest memory, something comforting. Y'know?"

She grows nervous, "Um, ok. I'll try."

Kohana smiles, "It's not that hard. What about your family?"

Hearing that word while linking it to Noelle irrupts rage in me. Just thinking about them makes me want to throw them in a black and wrap Noelle in a blanket so I can get her away from there toxic energy.

"My family, huh?"

Noelle turns away, "I appreciate the advice, Kahano. I'll keep practicing."

She smiles, "Just let me know if you get too tired. I heal royals such as yourself for the low, low price of 100-- I mean 1,000 yul!"

The next day we met again, in the morning, helping cheering on Noelle as she practices her spell. She seems a bit on edge, the thoughts of her family drift off in my mind from time to time. This continues on for days, and when she's down Kohano and I would heal her bringing her back to 100%. Her improvements are clear as day but something is still blocking her, turning towards Kohana and Asta I smile.

"May I talk to her in private?"

They seem confused but nod anyway, making their way near the shore as I jump down walking over to Noelle. Healing her she starts to calm down so I speak to fill in the empty air. "Noelle, you are a strong girl and one of my closest friends so don't let your best hold you back from your future."

She looks at me shocked by my words so I continue, "I see the way you look, I'm not blind. Don't let your family's words hold you back. Because I see the most powerful water mage ever, with a roaring dragon trying to break free. So instead of thinking of the past, think of your friends, relax and let go. Let your powers run wild because no one will get hurt because I believe in you."

Her eyes start to water a bit, but before they can fall she whips her tears giving me a determined look. "Right."

I take a few steps back, watching as she takes a couple of deep breaths. Doing the spell again, she starts to relax, letting her magic run free. A giant water tornado forms, causing a large amount of wind to blow. Holding my ground I stand, smiling at her as she continues the spell. 

Turning my head I see the rest of the Black Bulls, smiling at them we call on her, "NOELLE!"

Cheering her on we give her words of encouragement, looking down at us she smiles. Like opening a door of light she glows, the untamed water turns into a giant ball of water. As it disperses she falls from the sky, I jump over catching her before it's too late. Landing safety I give her a big hug, "I knew you can do it!"

She hugs me back, "Thank you."

Letting her down, we run over to the rest of the Black Bulls enjoying the great food Charmy made us. 


	31. Let The Games Begin

**Mika POV**

The next night we stand outside on the beach, excited about the task ahead. Standing next to Gordan with Gray behind me. Smiling at Noelle I pat her back gently, "Don't be nervous, you'll do great!"

Yami walks in front of Noelle, "Just remember, ya gotta try to relax." 

The aura around him grows dark as he glares at her, "And if you do screw this up, I'm gonna kill ya."

Stepping in front of her I glare at him, "Keep threatening her, and I'll drown you myself."

Our aura's battle out, but only for a little bit as a strong pair of arms pick me up and pulls me aside. Pouting at Asta's interference we smile at her, "Ok, here it goes."

Walking ahead of us a bit she starts to cast her spell, "Water Creation Magic: Sea Dragon's Cradle!"

As we stand in the water orb, we trust Noelle as we dive into the sea. Awing at the sight of the ocean I smile. Seeing a group of tornados we brisk through, with the current and winds strong. Seeing a bright light, we finally make it to calm waters. 

So peaceful, serene, and fish I've never seen before, like the magic mutated then into something new. Seeing a water barrier, Yami commands Asta to break the barrier but he confesses he doesn't know how to swim. 

Before I could suggest using my magic, Yami throws him straight towards the barrier. Using his sword he breaks through the barrier, giving us an opening. Smiling I help Asta up, checking for any injuries on him. 

Walking forward we see a temple made of coral and thick sand, using her magic Charmy lets us float on a thick cloud of cotton. Walking around, we see two ocean folk. Noticing us the whole town greets us, getting a lot of attention even Gordan is talking to the others. 

Giving us directions, we walk up the stairs to the temple to see the high priest. Finally making it to the top the door opens for us. As the door closes behind us I stay next to Asta as we walk through the dimly lit room. 

Looking up, I see a giant fish with shape teeth, gasping Asta and Noelle look up screaming in fear. As it comes down to attack us, I clap my hands send a large wave of light and dark magic resulting in it being sliced in half. 

Feeling a bit shaken up I twitch, "What the hell was that!?"

Hearing a crinkly laugh I turn around with the others, the first thing we see is an old man.

"Oh! This is wonderful! I love it when we have exciting visitors! Hah! Yes! Welcome to the Underwater Temple! I'm the high priest of this subaqueous structure."

Magna looks at him up close, "Wait, this freaky geezer is the one in charge here?"

Yami looks down at him as well, "That wasn't the most neighborly welcome you gave us you old fart."

This makes the old man laugh, "I can't tell you how much I enjoy catching people off guard like that! Did you see how they reacted? Delightful!"

Noelle glares and grumps at him, "This guy needs a new hobby."

Seeing the giant fish I attacked disappear, I wonder what kind of magic he's using.

"You came to my temple to seek the magic stone, didn't you? If you want it, you'll have to play a game with me first."

I ask, "What kinda game are we talking about?"

He smiles at us, "Well? Are you ready? The name of this little game is Find Out How Squishy the Boobs Are."

Wasting no time Noelle and I punch the old man, while she steps on him I kick him in the face.

"How about we play this game instead?"

"I agree Noelle, this is so fun~"

Letting him go Asta picks me up once again, pulling me beside him while Noelle stops stomping on him.

Siting up with a bloody nose he laughs a bit, "It was just a joke!"

Raising my fist I glare at him, "Well, now I'm going to show you exactly how not funny that joke is!"

Asta holds me back, "I really don't think that's a good idea, Mika!"

As Magna asks the old pervert how he knew we wanted the magic stone she chuckles at looks at him creepily. "You'd be surprised how well these old eyes still see. So, what are you going to do? Your kingdom needs that stone. Doesn't it?"

While we start to contemplate on what we should do the old pervert speaks up, "Oh, haven't made up your mind yet. Play with me, and not only will you get the magic stone, but I'll round up the temples loveliest ladies, finest drinks, and tastiest food. We'll have a magnificent banquet! What do you think? Shall we play?"

This sells Finral, Charmy, and Vannessa with no question. Deciding to play the game we wait patiently on the game we're playing.

"Woo-hoo! A brawl! A real Temple Battle Royale! Yeah!!!! Yeah!! Yeah!"

Opening his grimoire he says, "Temple mages, come on down! Game Magic: It's time for temple Shuffle!"

Gasping at the doors, different fish headed mages appear in front of us. "You summoned us, High Priest?"

"Finally, mages from the outside have come to visit us!"

"Ohh, this is gonna be fun!"

"I'm not sure. They don't seem as impressive as we'd thought"

Confused at the sight of talking fish I tilt my head,

"Alrighty! Shall we get started?!"

"Are you ready? Ok! let's go!"

As water rains down on us, the strong current sent me through a tunnel. Looking around I see that I'm all alone. "Where am I? Where's everyone else?"

Then the old pervert's voice rings in the cave, "Uh, testing, testing! Can you all hear me? As you may have noticed, you've been separated and placed in various spots throughout the temple! It's going to be a 10-10 battle. The rules are very simple, knock them out and you win. Make them surrender and you win. The team that takes all of there opponents or the one with the most players left standing when the game concludes will be the winner! You may play any way you like. Fight one-on-one. Hide and hope to outlast the others. Find your friends, band together, and swarm the enemy! The choice is yours! Just make sure you keep an eye out for my nuisance spells they can be a bit startling."

I smirk, "Let the games begin."


	32. Hurry

**Mika POV**

Seeing a mage with a spiky fish head, I waste no time. "Light Magic: Holy Spikes!" Thousand of spikes hit the mage, taking him down with ease. Running down the tunnel, keeping my guard up, I continue forward. 

Slowing down, I start to realize that this tunnel is endless and boring. Getting a couple of mana beast, I take them down with ease. "Hey, Pervert! I know you hear me! Am I lost or not! I've been walking down this tunnel forever!"

Hearing nothing, I frown, "Stupid pervert. If you're going to make me fight, give me something good."

I giggle a bit, "I sound like Luck."

Feeling the cave shake, I frown a bit, feeling a familiar energy my eyes widen. Following the power, I pick up the pace only to meet a cloaked man. Looking at the cloak, I frown, 'The eye of the midnight sun.'

"I don't have time for this! Dark Magic: Hell Hound."

Placing my hands together, dark magic surrounds me, forming a large jaw. Rushing towards the cloaked man, it bites down on him, like a chew toy throwing him around until he's knocked out. As my magic fades, I sigh, "I have to hurry."

Then I hear Yami's voice, "Uh, testing one-two. Test, test. All right, ya morons, Listen up! A nasty character's just crashed the party. He's one of the Midnight Sun's high-ranking members. Real wild-lookin' SOB who's as strong as a Magic Knight Captin. Plus, he's got four minions with him, well three now. But some things have come up, so I can't get to 'em. You blockheads are gonna hafta handle it. Now, look it's Time to get serious. Push past your limits. Die and I'll kill ya. Over and out."

Then I hear the old perverts voice, "Time for a rule change! Kight and Mages. In order to win this game, you must defeat Team Eye of the Midnight sun! All those who contribute to this victory will have there wishes granted, insofar as my authority as the high priestess of this temple allows."

Rushing forward, I finally see a bright light, standing at the edge of the entrance, I look down to see blue and red magic. As the white light dies, I see the two bleeding, only to fall.

Cursing under my breath, I rush in, noticing Asta in the corner of my eye, drawing his sword. Holding my hand out in the other direction, I whisper, "Light magic: Flower Bed of Life!"

As a bed of flowers forms in the far corner of the cave, grabbing the two Asta distracts Vetto. Tossing the two on the bed of white magic, I watch as the pollen rises, covering them head to toe. I stand back as Asta and the water temple mage fight. As the two continue to fight, as the temple mage goes down, Asta is dangling. 

Frowning as he squeezes his arm, I hold out my hand, "Dark magic: Black Web!"

As dark magic surrounds Vetto, he hangs from the ceiling as he drops Asta. Picking him up just in Time, I move back as a wave of magic hits Vetto only not to affect him at all as the dark web disintegrates. Healing Asta's arms as quickly as possible, I help him stand.

Looking over, I smile to see both Noelle and Kahano.


	33. Dead Body

**Mika POV**

"And I thought animals were supposed to have good hearing," Noelle says snarkily.

The girls stand tall together, "What he said was no one ever protected anybody giving up!"

He smirks at them, "So, you two are next. At least try to entertain me."

Kohano looks at a man, looking over as well she yells quietly, "No. Dad."

Seeing him, I imprison him in my light magic finding another I do the same. Asta stands, trying to fight him again only to get pushed back. Catching him, I get cushioned by Kohana's sound magic. Helping him down, I take a breath. All of a sudden, Kohano, waking up her brother as the bed of lights, slowly disappears from under him.

Kohano and her brother work together, using their magic to face Vetto. Combining their magic, her brother fights Vetto head-on circling him. Striking once again, the sound gets drowned with the sound of his maniacal laughter. 

Finally attacking back, he cuts off Kiato's leg, punching him in the face. Aiming for Kohano, he pierces her throat. 

"NO!"

"Kahano!"

I scream, placing my hands on the ground I focus my magic, "Light Magic: Roots of light!"

White roots form from the ground, not only wrapping around Kiato but pulling Vetto away as well, tying him down while the other roots shield Kohano and try to heal her. Standing in front of the girls, I feel his eyes on Noelle and me as he breaks out of the roots. Walking over to us slowly, I look at Noelle.

"Noelle?"

She looks at me, with tear-stained eyes, I smile at her, "There's a great power within you. You're so strong that I know that you can handle it, just like before. Because you're fighting for what's precious to you. You're fighting to win!"

Staring at me wide-eyed, she steps forward, pages turning in her grimoire, I watch as her power blooms. She focuses her energy on attacking, using every ounce of her magic power that's been hidden away.

Smiling at the sight, I take this opportunity to focus on my own, speeding up the healing process while the others rest.

As the heavenly waters surround her, she starts up a strong attack, "Water Creation Magic: Sea Dragon's Roar!"

A giant water dragon runs straight to him, knocking him off his feet, the sea dragon creates a whole leaving into the sea. When the smoke clears Vetto stands, with one less arm than before. He screams, releasing waves of heat and hatred. Revealing his face a third eye form leaving me and Noelle shocked. 

"You have my gratitude for summoning me, human. Mythical beast magic: Noita Nejair."

We watch as he grows his arm back, "Noelle get behind me! NOW!"

She stands strong, forcing me to get in front of her as he cast his next spell. "Mythical Beast Magic: Ephila Puevig!"

Purple flames shoot at us I glare at it, "Dark Magic: Hell Chains!"

Slamming my hands to the ground, like the roots, they create a domain around the others in the room. Feeling the magic hit me, I stand my ground adding more chains as they try to vanish from the heat. Feeling the roots weaken and the heat die down, I let the black magic vanish as the smoke clears. Trying to catch my breath, I turn my head a bit to look at Noelle, "Are you ok?"

She stares at me shocked, but nods anyway, smiling a bit I see the others in one piece as well. Feeling Asta's pressence he stands beside me sword drawn, "It's not over."

Asta glares at him, "You haven't won! We haven't given up and we're not going to!"

"You're right. It isn't over yet. The real despair starts now!"

His magic grows, but we stand tall, I smile, "I gotta hand it to you Noelle, that spell you did was amazing!"

Asta nods, turning to face Noelle, "I always knew you could do it. You're just as amazing as we thought you were. Guess it's my turn now."

I chuckle, "No fare, I wanted a go at him~"

He smirks at me, "Now who says we can't share."

"You've never known despair like what I am about to show you. But before I delight more in your pain, I think I'll clean up some of the trash around here." 

I glare at him, "Over my dead body!"

"Mythical Beast Magic: Llewerafs Revloc!"

"Light Magic: Heavenly Domain!"

As his beast magic rains down, white domes around my friends. Seeing a flash of pink in the corner of my eye I smile as the get flew away surrounded by my magic. Looking ahead I see Vetto tied up as well. 

With them healed but still out cold, all my white magic vanishes. 

"Oh dear, could this furry fellow be the notorious Vetto the Captain has told us all about? It seems highly likely. But you're much more brutish and uglier than I imagined. Not really my type, sorry."

Turning to see Vanessa I smile, she continues, "You know, I would've been way better off getting dead drunk today. As as for you over there kiddo. You're even more reckless than I thought. And yet, I'm here now solely because of your refusal to give up the fight. Time for me to hitch a ride on this train of yours, don'tcha think?"

Asta smiles, "Great timing!"

She walks over to us, "I finally understand why everyone in the Black Bulls had their eyes on you. Makes perfect sense. Isn't that right, Captain?"

**TBC..**


	34. Past Your Limits

**Mika POV**

As Vetto continues to get wrapped in thread, he looks at us with a smug look. "Hm. You think 

that being persistent is enough to win?"

He breaks free, "Pitiful. As if these cobwebs could restrain me! Please. You can't trap a Mythical 

beast!"

Vanessa smiles, "What fun would it actually be is you stayed tied up?"

"Keep talking. Your confidence will disappear quickly enough. You're just one more insect for me to destroy! Mythical Beast Magic: Epohlla Puevig!"

As the blast comes our way, it never hits us; seeing a portal, it comes back shotting at Vetto instead. He moves just in time, smiling at us, "It appears there was one more mouse on the 

loose."

Finral makes his presence known, "Aw, hey, wouldja look at that? You guys sure are on fire today, huh?"

Asta smiles, "Finra, you're here!"

He rubs the back of his head, sweating nervously, "Our juniors are giving it all they've got. Time 

for us to show off our most advanced stuff."

We smile at him as Vanessa pokes at him, "How nice of you to finally show up, Finral, you old 

incompetent so-and-so!"

"Hey! Who are you calling incompetent? Of course, I'd show up, what do you think I am, a coward?"

Vetto chuckles, "These little mice. No, they're not even worth that! More like a swarm of pitiful ants. Ha. They can't even how to inflict the tiniest scratch upon the likes of me."

I turn towards Noelle, "Do you still have enough magic to protect everyone? They're going to be 

out for a while, I can't hold up these barriers forever if I want to stay awake."

She nods, running over to the rest of the group, leaving Finrel, Asta, Vanessa, and me. 

Vanessa frowns at Vetto, "That's a stunning amount of magic. Daunting. One blow from him, and you're out for the count." This makes Finral start to sweat; even more, Vanessa turns to him and smiles. "If you help us win this, I'll give you a nice, long hug."

"A hug?"

"Oh, you heard me. I'll let you cry into my bosom all you want."

This fires him up extremely, "Men are so predictable."

She ties her strings around Asta, "Now listen, Asta, Mika, the usual magic attacks aren't gonna do any good against this guy. It's going to be up to you two, and your magic, whatever happens, do not let go of that sword. And if you see his attack getting to close to Asta, take it and shoot it right back with full force, got it?"

"Right!"

"Ma'am."

"All right, boys and girls, our lives depend on this."

Finral steps forward, "you bet. Let's beat him!"

As he releases his beast magic, we scream, "Let's do this."

Asta rushes forward with great speed, missing his beam, Finral redirect him back to him. Seeing as Vanessa is steering and speeding him up, I have to match it.

I whisper, "Light Magic: Speed of Light."

Feeling a warm heat on my feet, I see Asta slice and dodge another mean. Absorbing the beam as Asta continues trying to attach him from afar. Quickly realizing this, Vetto changing his position to close-range, focusing on Asta. I smirk, knowing it's too late, I already have his hateful magic stored in my gem.

As the two fight, I look for openings as Vanessa keeps Asta from getting hit by him. 

"Light Beast Magic: Pegasus's Reign!"

As a stampede of light magic in the shape of a giant pegasus comes running to Vetto, he tries to attack them. Getting distracted by my attack, Asta uses this to send a blow across his face. As Vanessa brings him back, I notice him out of breath. Sending him a small wave of light magic, his fatigue quickly washes away.

Vetto releases a dark chuckle, "How fascinating, taken separately, you humans are so much trash, but with four of you working together, it seems you can actually fight. And I find that disgusting! You may think there's strength in numbers, but that's just an illusion. You have no hope!"

His dark reddish magic covers his feet and hands, seeing, and his own magic barely affects him. I use a mixture of his beats magic to enhance his strength.

"Dark Beast Magic: Strength of a Thousand Titans."

Releasing the dark beast magic, I manipulate it to attack itself to Asta's arms, he smirks, feeling the power grow. The next blow he gives with his sword will be enough to slice off a limb, all he needs to do is touch him.

Not wanting to waste my magic, I control how much power I put in his arms, depending on his closeness of Vetto. Having to follow every move, I feel the beast magic gradually slipping away. 

Venessa asks, "Finral, how are your magic preserves looking?"

"With these spells, I'm draining them pretty quickly."

I sigh, feeling my vision blur a bit, keeping focus I smirk a bit, "I guess it's time to push my limits."

"Light Magic: Blooming Rose!"

Slamming my foot down, 3 roses appear, one under Noelle, Vanessa, and Finral. Finral smiles, 

"My mana! It's replenishing!"

I nod, "It will maintain your Mana levels, I'll try to keep it going for as long as possible."

I've never used both Light and Dark Magic before at the same time, and I have to say, it's making me feel weaker than before. Seeing Asta get cut, I focus my dark beast magic to his torso, covering his wound tightly so it won't bleed.

I start to feel out of breath, as Vanessa and Finral halt Asta stand a great distance away from 

Vetto. Yami's voice rings, he begins to explain to Asta's Vetto's goal. That he wants to learn his timing and weaknesses. That he's been holding back his attacks and going on the defenses instead. As this is more life or death between each other's blows, Yami tells us to be smart about it.

We scream, "Right here, right now! We'll push further past our limit!"

Feeling pumped up, I add more strength to Asta's blows. Helping Vanessa and Finral keep their mana at bay. Having to retract my healing from Noelle and the others, I use my light magic to heal any wounds from grazing Asta.

Speeding up, we try not to slip up, Vetto looks at us. "Well done. Your ability to focus is commendable, and with the duel magic insect, your magic seems to be intact. I wonder what would happen if we take her out of the equation?" 

**TBC...  
**


	35. Not Yet

**Mika POV**

Aiming at me, he aims his blast at me, not faltering I watch as a mirror appears in front of me, deflecting the blast.

"It looks like you need some help."

Looking over, I smile at the sight if Grey, Charmy, and Gauche. With the sudden reveal of Grey's real appearance, I smile at her, giving her an exciting way. Noticing me, she waves back with a light blush on her face.

Gauche's grimoire opens, "Save all that for later. Right now, take this, with all the magic power I can muster! Mirror Magic: Reflect Refrain!"

As blast aiming at him, Charmy's giant sheep stricks the ground three times, making it a dust storm, leaving Grey time to duplicate Asta. Releasing my magic from him so Vetto won't notice, I can't help but smile at there teamwork. As Asta sees an opening, he stabs Vetto, growling he screams out in pain.

"We won!"

"Oh? Are you sure?"

Hearing a crack, Asta screams out in pain!

"ASTA!"

"Did you truly believe that your pitiful human power would have any effect on me? That was a fatal mistake! I took that blow on purpose, you fool, in a place that wouldn't kill me. All so I could steal your weapon."

Stunned, I watch as Asta's hand grows black; moving on my own, I run to him as fast as my legs would take me.

"Light Magic: Spears of Justice!"

As hundreds of spears surround the two, Vetto laughs evilly, I quickly pull Asta away as he deflects the many spears. Leaving the sword, I pull him close to me, glaring up at Vetto as he laughs.

"So, how do you feel now? Ha, ha! You'll never recover!"

I frowning I focus on Asta's voice, "Not yet."

He looks up at him, "I'm not done! It's not over. I won't give up."

Feeling my heart skip a beat, I smile, "We can still fight!"

Collecting all my magic, I place my hand on Asta's back, "The light of the heaven's above, the dark from the shadows of hell. I ask of you to lead him to victory, stay with him until you wither and die!"

Feeling myself fall into a portal, I watch as the scars on Asta fades. Seeing the bruises stay present, I watch as Asta tries to catch his breath. As he stands slowly, I smirk, 'Asta, you can do it.'

Watching him push past his limits Finral and Vanessa help him carry his sword. Watching as my light and dark magic mimic his moves, his sword he yells at the yellow man.

"You and your despair are getting in the way!"

"That's enough talking! Pathetic human parasite! It doesn't matter what you do! I can read your-"

Feeling my magic slip with my consciousness, I keep my head up as I continue to pour my energy into Asta.

As he pulls out his sword, Asta continues to fight, feeling a dark presence surround Asta, my eyes widen at its familiarity as he picks up his sword despite the pain.

"This one, he feeds on dispair, he's a devil!"

Running to him full speed, he strikes Vetto multiple times, "HEY DESPAIR! THIS IS WHERE YOU LOSE!"

Giving his final blow, the smoke clears, revealing Vetto on the ground with his grimoire. As Vanessa pulls Asta over, I pull him into a warm hug. Feeling tears fall from my eyes, "I'm so glad you ok."

Letting Asta go, he checks up on the others; with everyone else's magic drained, I start to relax. Leaning against the cave as the world grows blurry. Smiling at the light conversation in the room, I let the peace in the air warm my body.

As my eyes start to grow heavier, I feel dark energy comes from Vetto. As a surge of magic surrounds him, he floats to the sky. Trying to stand, I fail, as my world grows dark.

"No, I have to keep fighting."

**No POV**

"Ciryl, it's the same from before."

"I know, Sister, I've never seen it happen so frequently; usually this takes place only once in a millennium, but this has him _written_ all over it."

"We should have dealt with the devil's that escaped long ago, now it's affecting our vessel."

Ciryl frowns at Zadakeil's words, "Well, we have no choice but to deal with this, there's only a handful of mages who can deal with such a thing, and no one in this room is one of them."

Zadakeil nods, as they speak together, " **It's time**." Putting their hands together, they look down at Mika, giving her once the last smile before they fade away. 

As Mika's marks and eyes begin to glow, she stands effortlessly, floating towards the dark orb of despair; she holds out her hand as two forms instead of one.

A black hole appears, consuming the first orb quickly, unknown to the unconscious girl Yami stands below her.

"Real good work, kid. Don't worry, I can take it from here."

Not listening, she keeps her hand up, feeling a surge of dark magic; Mika moves away, looking down at the captain as the sisters watch in shock as he slices through dimensions.

"Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash."

Slicing Vetto in half, he gives him a final farewell as he drops to the ground, dead for sure. As the sisters smile, they pull their control over Mika, letting her float to the ground peacefully. While every cheer, a smile rests on Mika's face at the peaceful energy.

Getting the magic stone, thanks to Nero, the others are taken to a medic. With everyone already healed from Mika or low on magic due to the last attack. The only ones left bandaged were Kito due to his missing leg and Asta due to his arms that didn't heal with Mika's magic.

As they rest, Asta stays close to Mika's sleeping figure, hoping that she'll wake up soon. Taking a walk, Asta pays his respects to Vetto with Yami. Returning to Mika, he watches as the food comes pouring in, all because they saved the temple.

Calling out Mika's name softly, the sisters to the same, urging her to wake up for a while before returning to sleep. Opening her eyes, she smiles at the sight of Asta.

As they smile at each other, she sits up slowly, "I'm glad that you're safe, Asta."

Without warning, he bumps his head on Mika's, "Ow!"

Rubbing her forehead, she looks up at him, "Come on Mika! We already went over this! You have to be careful and worry about yourself when we're in battle."

Sighing a bit, I nod, feeling his forehead lean on mine gently. I feel my cheeks heat up, "I'm glad you're safe too."

Smiling, there share a meal before heading out with the rest of the group. Giving our farewells, we turn to watch Kahano try to sing one more time before the rest of her people join on the harmonized melody. Walking away, my smile never leaves my face as their voices fade away slowly.


	36. Piece of Trash

**Mika POV**

Drinking some water, I sit in the living room with the others; Yami comes in, telling Finral to get a portal ready. Inviting Asta, Charmy, and I, we join him to the capital to see the Wizard King. Making it to the busy capital, we walk into the castle, following Yami in silence. I can't help but worry about Asta. I tried to heal his arms when we came back, but they wouldn't go back to normal. 

I've been thinking about it all day, so much that I've tried at least a dozen times, not paying attention to where I was going. Standing next to Asta as the King talks to Yami, he gives him the magic stone thanking us for our services. As the two have a touching moment while Charmy munches on some bread, the King compliments Asta. While he grows nervous, he asks for his autograph making the King fall to the ground. Getting an alert, we hear about an attack from the Diamond Kingdom.

As Mushroom head gave us a visual, we learn that the Diamond Kingdom brought their strongest. Hearing the Golden Dawns' arrival, we watch intently as things slowly begin to unravel. Yami offers to go; Asta and I asked him if we could go too; with Charmy's convincing help, he lets us go. 

Going into town, we find Finral, scaring away the girls he was flirting with. After forcing him, he takes us to the edge of the battle. Seeing a giant tree in front of us with hundreds of magic kights bound, we head into town while Yami made his way to the top of the tree.

Making our way into town, I help Finral, Charmy, and Asta with the civilians. Seeing Yuno fight with a strong diamond mage one on one I smile a bit before focusing on the citizens. Feeling a gust of wind, I turn to see the mage Yuno was fighting get shot into a building, knocked out completely. Coming down, I turn and give him a small smile, "Hello, Yuno."

After smack-talking and encouraging Asta, he walks over to me, patting my head gently, "Hello, Mika." I smile a bit, "Good work up there."

Frowning down at me, he sees my concern making me sweat a bit. As Yuni's teammates make their appearance, I smile at them, completely walking around Yuno to avoid his gaze. After talking to them, his team soon leaves, leaving him behind; noticing Asta's arms, I feel as though he begins to see why I have such a level of concern. 

He points at Asta's arms, "You arms, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll be fine; it's really not as bad as it looks. See?"

He moves it around, making Yuno smile a bit, "Alright, so still as reckless as ever."

I look up at him and tilt my head, "Have I gone crazy, or have you gotten taller since the last time we saw you?"

Asta nods his head, making Yuno taunts his, "Oh yeah, by a couple of inches, I think."

Asta frowns, "It should be my turn for a growth spurt, no fair! Well, you won't beat me! I'll add 8 by tomorrow; then, I'll be the one looking down on you!"

They both start getting on their tippy-toes, making me laugh a bit, only for our attention to be pulled to this little bug girl. She pulls his cheek, demanding how he knows us only for him to tell we grew up together. This makes the bug cry as she floats down as he elaborates. Falling to the ground, she faints before Charmy offers him some food; the spirit thing flys over them as he munches on it. 

The two begin to fight, making me tilt my head as Charmy threatens to eat her. Finral makes her presence known, standing next to us as he introduces himself. A new voice joins the party, "Oh, my, what have we here? If it isn't my big brother, it's been simply ages, and of all places to run into you again."

Final sighs, "Of course, you'd be here."

We quickly find out it's his little brother as he insults him. As he continues, I grow angry; Asta defends him as I release a strong amount of blood lust. The air becomes suffocating as I begin walking over to him, only for Yuno to hold back both of my arms. 

Finral holds us back, "It's ok, Asta, Mika, really. It's all true, right?"

I frown, "No, it's not, and if this worthless piece of trash doesn't see it, then I'm going to throw him away! Finral without you, the Black Bulls wouldn't even survive! You do so much for us, and your growing every day, showing off your skills and helping those in need! Don't let your stupid excuses of a brother or anyone else tell you otherwise!"

He glares at me as he calls Charmy, Asta, and I brats making Finral mad. "That's enough; you can call me what you want to Langris, I don't care. But for them, don't you dare mock my squadmates, not ever."

An attack comes from the rear; with his slimy exterior protecting him with some villagers in between, he decides to attack anyway, not caring if they live or die. Asta yells for him to stop, the four of us get ready to fight him. 

With Charmy helping Asta getting momentum, I cast a spell to follow him and grant a more powerful blow. "Light Magic: Angelic Judgement!"

A large arrow forms, following Asta as he zooms through a portal, summoning his sword and slicing the goo away for my arrow to piece him along with his second attack. With him down, Yuno catches him just in time. 

Declaring his squads' success, with everything becoming quiet, we give our farewells to Yuno. Eating some of Charmy's food, smiling at the sight of Asta's excitement, I can't help but smile despite the aching feeling in my gut telling me otherwise. 


	37. Forrest of Witches

**Mika POV**

A single tear falls from my eye as I stand next to Finral, hidden behind the stone wall. Hearing the news of his arms broke my heart into pieces as a newfound sadness washes over me briefly. Feeling Finral grab my wrist, he pulls me away, back to the entrance of the castle. 

"Mika, you have to snap out of it. Mika!"

I get lost in my thoughts, drowning out his voice as I rub my teary eyes and take a couple of breaths. Everything becomes a blur, as Asta comes down, as I give him a small smile, as we head back to the others with Yami. 

With the celebrations on the way, I smile as I eat a piece of meat only to leave the others behind undetected. Heading to the library, I start to read, trying to find a cure for Asta. Without me noticing, night fell, and my eyes grew heavy, but I stayed awake. 

Through my burning eyes, I stayed awake, only for everything to go dark. I don't know how much time went by, but I felt someone shaking me. Opening my eyes, I look up to see Vanessa giving me a small smile. 

"Morning, I see you've been doing research all night."

I nod slowly, making her place her hand on my back, "Come on, I know some magic that can help."

My eyes widen as I jump up, "Ok, I have to do something; first, I'll meet you out front."

She nods before I dash off to Asta's room; seeing his bed empty, I head over to mine. Seeing his sleeping figure in the wild covers, I smile. Walking over to him, I bend down, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

"Don't worry; I'll be back soon."

Smiling at him and the sleeping bird, I walk out with Vanessa. Riding out, she looks over and smiles at me, "Listen well, Mika, we're going back to my home town, but you have to stay hidden and if things go south, then run."

I frown a bit, nodding, knowing I'm going to do the complete opposite to make sure she's safe. 

Making it to the Forest of Witches, I cloak myself in the shadows, following Vanessa as she flys over the down of girls and women. Everything seems to be going well until she gets surrounded by a flock of birds. 

Following, I hop in and out of shadows, making my way into a throne room. Standing unafraid in front of a woman in green, I swallow my fear and watch from afar. 

"Imperfect. And I don't just mean you, Vanessa. It's also true that my plans failed to reach perfection after you so selfishly fled from the Forest of Witches. If you had mastered your thread magic the way I instructed you, you could have gained control over destiny itself. But no, you let that man tempt you away instead. Simply appalling. To abandon your own people for an ordinary human male? We are perfect witches with unlimited potential, and you let him use you. You should be ashamed!"

She yells at her, making the winds pick up and the wall being the witch princess break. 

"Oh, dear. What an imperfect room."

Vanessa finally speaks up, "You're the one who's imperfect. Here's the deal. I'll come back to the Forest on one condition. Teach me to dispel ancient hexes, or never see me again!"

"It appears you don't know your place. So I'll show you now."

My eyes widen as I step in, creating a barrier around us. "Mika, no!"

As the magic fades, I stand protectively in front of her; the Queen looks down unbothered. Looking into my eyes, her own widen, "Imperfect, but you have potential. But first..."

She disappears from my sight; hearing Vanessa's screams, I turn around to see her on the ground, bruised and all.

"LET HER GO!"

She ignores me, looking down at Venessa with our disgust, "Imperfect."

I rush over to Vanessa, only for the Queen to wrap her fingers around my neck and squeeze tightly. 

I struggle as she looks at me in the eyes, "Now, let's see if my theory is correct."

She squeezes tighter and tighter I kick my feet, dig my nails into her arm. Then I hear familiar voices, "Vanessa! Mika!"

"What do you think you're doing. I don't care if you are the queen or whatever, get your foot off our friend and hands off of Mika, right now!"

She looks behind me; I grow weak as her grip loosens. With her hand still around my neck, she lets me dangle beside her. My vision fuzzy, I listen to the words being shared in the room. 

"You dare barge into my home and address me that way? Perhaps you aren't aware of this. I am the all-powerful queen of this forest and the mother of every witch here. Some of you recognize me. You're friend there, as well as little Vanessa, are my descendants. I have more daughters than you could ever count. And children need to be disciplined."

Asta's voice rings out, "What do you mean?"

"This is a private family matter. And girl wrapped around my hand has become apart of it and will stay apart of it until I see fit. You ought to mind your own business. I am free to treat my children in any way I see fit."

"I dunno what's going on, but it seems like you're the boss here. And you may be their mom or whatever. But... you can't hurt them! You can't hurt her!"

I heard some commotion before the Queen found out of Asta's lack of powers. That didn't stop him from yelling at her, which didn't stop her from insulting Vanessa. A surge of anger flows through me, "Don't talk about her like that."

This makes her grip my neck once again, "And you, such imperfection but so much potential. You come here for the same reason, yes? And when I was ready to discipline my daughter, you stepped in, oh what a foolish girl, you should have ran but then again, you wouldn't have gotten that far."

I glare at her before spitting in her face, making her frown and slam me into the ground. Lossing the wind in my lungs, I feel my body grow numb. Trying to keep my eyes open, I notice Asta standing in front of us, with the others ready to fight behind him. 

I listened, hearing of the Eye of the Midnight Sun approach; I frown. Seeing her walk forward, away from Vanessa and I, use my magic to heal myself and Vanessa while she's distracted. Sitting next to her sleeping figure, I smile as he wounds close. The others come to our side, as she sits up healed and all I smile, pulling her into a warm hug. 

"I'm so glad you're ok."

Asta begins to scold Vanessa, for trading her life, only for him to scold me too for going out. Taking off his bandages, he draws his sword with his teeth; slapping his sword on his arms, he yells out in pain.

My heart aches at his pain, as I wish I would heal his arms, for them to get better. Claiming to kick fate in the butt, I can't help but chuckle a bit as he tries again, only for me to push his sword away.

I help Asta up as Vanessa explains how she would trick the queen and escape, only to expose herself. I stand looking at the queen with a newfound plan, "The Eye of the Midnight Sun and the Diamond Kingdom are at your door. If you heal Asta, then we can take them down; they're both a common enemy. Your forest is in danger, and Asta's anti-magic blades are one of the best additions to protect your home. You need all the help you can get! He's ready to save your people, so please, heal his arms so your forest won't burn to ash!"

She speaks up, "I do agree, the strength of my daughters will prove imperfect against foes like these. Very well. I will not only repair the small one's arms, but they will also be more robust than before."

Asta gets excited; I smile, getting light praise from Vanessa and her fellow witch. Using her magic, he heals him; seeing him back to normal, he moves his arms around, making me cry a bit. 

Drawing his swords, he smiles victorious, "Get ready, it's time to go!"

Smiling, I can't help but chuckle as Vanessa, Noelle and Finral start to beat him up for making them worry. Once done, I pull him into a hug, holding him tightly, "Please don't worry me like that."

He pats my head a bit, "Sorry."

Letting him go, a light blush spreads on his face as the Queen interrupts our happy moment. "I have fulfilled our promise, but our pact is imperfect until you use that strength."

Giving her thanks, we rush to the battlefield to defend the forest and take down the Eye of the Midnight Sun. 


End file.
